La Croyance d'un Assassin
by Lily Wolf
Summary: Cela fait près de 12 ans que je cherche le meurtrier de ma mère, ou plutôt les meurtriers. Aujourd'hui je jure devant Dieu de la venger avec l'aide de ma soeur et de la Confrérie. Je m'appelle Kate Beckett et je suis un assassin. Assassin's creed/Castle
1. Chapter 1

**Hey voila ma nouvelle fic! C'est un petit crossover avec le jeu vidéo Assassin's Creed. Pour le genre je n'est pas mis suraturel bien qu'il va y avoir certaine chose...suraturel quoi...Enfin à vous de juger.**

**Assassin's creed veut dire Le credo d'un assassin mais sa peut aussi dire Les principes ou la croyance d'un assassin. J'ai préférée le dernier. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je sais que le jeu assassin's creed et Castle n'ont rien avoir l'un avec l'autre mais j'adore les deux alors j'ai voulue... mélanger le tout dirrons nous.**

**Vous allez retrouvez un personnage que vous avez surement vu dans mes deux premières fic. Il a un autre rôle ici est a un caractère légèrement différent.**

**La croyance d'un assassin**

**Chapitre 1: Souvenirs**

Kate venait d'avoir 19 ans. Elle était en première année de fac pour devenir avocate, comme sa mère. Cependant, c'était les vacances et à 5h03, Kate était encore endormie, mais pas pour longtemps…

« Kate? Kate! Allez debout petite sœur! »

« Hum…? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Leila? »

« Allez viens! On va être en retard! »

« Uh? En retard pour quoi? Bordel Leila! Il est à peine cinq heure! Laisse moi dormir. » Elle se cacha sous sa couverture, mais sa grande sœur de trois ans son aînée , Leila Beckett ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle attrapa la couverture et la tira d'un coup sec, découvrant totalement Kate.

« Ah! Leila! »

« Lève toi feignasse! »

Kate poussa un soupir, mais fit ce que lui demanda sa sœur et s'habilla rapidement avant de la suivre dehors après avoir brièvement embrassé ses parents. Elles coururent vite de longues minutes dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un building.

« On ne peux pas entrer. » Fit Kate. « Les portes sont fermées, il n'y a ni fenêtre ouvertes ni prises pour grimper et en plus il y a des vigiles. »

« C'est pourquoi on va s'aider des toits des bâtiments qui sont à côté. On va bien trouver une fenêtre ouverte. Allez viens! »

Elles allèrent dans une ruelle non loin où se trouvait une échelle à deux mètres cinquante du sol à peu près. Leila accéléra et pris un point d'impulsion sur le mur du bâtiment, ce qui lui permit de faire un bond et d'attraper l'échelle. Kate fit de même avec un peu plus de difficulté.

Elles coururent sur les toits, sautant de bâtiments en bâtiments avec une agilité stupéfiante. Finalement elles s'arrêtèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble en face du building.

Leila le regarda minutieusement plusieurs minutes avant de sourire. Bingo. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte un étage plus bas juste en face.

« Leila t'es malade, on y arrivera jamais. Il y a au moins huit mètres. » Fit Kate. Sa grande sœur de répondit pas et pris de l'élan. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux brusquement, son regard était déterminé. Puis elle sprinta. S'appuyant contre le rebord du toit, elle fit un saut gigantesque. Comme elle l'avait prévu le fait d'avoir sauter du toit qui était plus haut que la fenêtre lui permit de l'atteindre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau pour voir qu'il était vide puis entra. Elle se tourna alors vers Kate qui était toujours sur le toit.

« A ton tour! »

Kate la regarda abasourdie mais fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle pris de l'élan et pris une grande inspiration. Elle sprinta et comme sa sœur sauta du toit en s'aidant du rebord. Mais elle ne sauta pas aussi loin. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre du bout des doigts. Elle était au moins à quinze mettre du sol.

Elle se serait écrasée au sol si Leila ne lui avait pas agrippée le bras et l'avait hissée dans le bureau.

« Tu ne sautes pas assez loin petite sœur. » Discrètement elles atteignirent les escaliers de services et montèrent jusqu'au toit du building.

Elles arrivèrent juste à temps. Juste à temps pour voir le soleil se lever sur la ville de New York. Leila sourit, sereine.

« On a la belle vie petite sœur. »

« Oui, puisse t-elle ne jamais changer. »

Leila posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Et puisse t-elle ne jamais nous changer. »

Elles se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention vers ce magnifique spectacle.

* * *

Un an et quelques mois plus tard, Leila était parti dans son université en Italie, ce qui fut le déclenchement de litiges entre les deux sœurs. Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait partir sur un autre continent alors qu'elle aurait très bien put faire ses études aux USA.

Ce soir là, Kate devait dîner avec ses parents au restaurant. Mais sa mère avait vingt minutes de retard.

« Bon papa, je crois que maman nous à posée un lapin »

« Elle doit sûrement être retenu au travail. Et si on commandait? »

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez eux. Un lieutenant de police les attendait devant la porte de leur appartement…

* * *

L'enterrement se passa quatre jours plus tard, après que l'enquête est été classée. Cela mettait Kate hors d'elle. La faute des gang? Quoi c'est tout? Kate serra les points de rage alors que le prêtre récitait une prière. C'est là que Leila fit son apparition, accompagnée d'hommes en costume. Elle portait une ceinture avec un symbole étrange. Une sorte de V à l'envers et des plumes (ou des ailes) sur le dessus. **(N/A: Allez sur Google Image et tapez « Assassin's Creed Belt » vous verrez de quel symbole je parle.)**

Kate se précipita vers elle et avant que sa grande sœur ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle lui donna un crochet du droit. Les hommes en costume s'apprêtèrent à intervenir mais d'un mouvement de main, Leila les arrêta. Kate lui donna alors un autre crochet, du gauche cette fois-ci.

« Tu daignes enfin te montrer ? » Cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup , mais Leila attrapa son point et la frappa dans sa cuisse. Surprise, Kate tomba au sol. Sa grande sœur en profita pour tenter de la maintenir au sol, mais elle lui donna un coup de genou, la faisant grogner de douleur et lâcher prise.

Elles se bâtèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Leila arrive à l'immobiliser par derrière, en attrapant ses bras.

« Kate calme toi! »

« Non! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de me calmer! Maman est morte! Et toi tu étais où? Hein? Elle est morte! MORTE! » Elle se mit à sangloter et arrêta de se débattre. Leila la relâcha les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle est morte…morte… » Répétait Kate sans cesse. « Et toi tu n'étais pas là. »

Sa grande sœur la pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Katie… Tellement désolée… » Une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

« Beckett? Beckett? »

Le lieutenant Kate Beckett se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours au poste, et celui qui l'avait réveillé c'était Castle.

« Beckett? Ça va?

« Heu, oui je me suis juste endormie. »

« On avancera à rien ce soir. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Si ça avait été un autre soir elle l'aurait envoyé balader, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer et enfila sa veste avant de se lever. Elle se figea quand elle vit une personne debout en face d'elle. La même personne que dans son rêve. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois ans maintenant.

« Leila. »

Sa grande sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voila le chapitre deux pour ce début de semaine. Je pense mettre un autre chapitre de L'appel de la lune dans les prochains jours.**

**Hey, vous saviez que Stana Katic parle 5 langues. 5! Anglais (naturellement! *roule les yeux*), Italien, Serbe (la nationalité de son père je crois.), Croate (Sa mère je crois.) et Français! La vache moi je parle tout juste Français (et encore l'orthographe c'est pas ça) et anglais, ça fait réfléchir...**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 2:**

« Leïla. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux sœurs. Castle les regardait à tour de rôle sans dire un mot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je-c'est…Je viens juste de rêver de toi…enfin… » Balbutia Kate.

« Ça faisait longtemps Kate. » Dit sa grande sœur avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Presque trois ans. » Un autre silence gêné suivi. Finalement Kate se souvint de la présence de l'écrivain.

« Heu, Richard Castle je vous présente Leïla Beckett, ma grande sœur. »

Cela étonna à moitié Castle, il serra la main de la nouvelle venue qui le regardait intensément. Il fut gêné de ce regard insistant.

« Vous êtes l'écrivain qui suit ma petite sœur partout. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais il acquiesça quand même. La grande sœur de Kate était vraiment sexy comme elle d'ailleurs. Ça devait être dans les gènes. Ses yeux parcouru brièvement son corps pour s'arrêter sur la ceinture qu'elle portait et l'étrange symbole qu'elle portait. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Demanda Kate avec une voix relativement froide.

« Une grand sœur n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'aller rendre visite à sa petite sœur? »

Kate eu une exclamation sarcastique.

« Ben voyons. A chaque fois que tu viens aux Etats-Unis c'est parce que tu as besoin de quelque chose. Même le jour de l'enterrement de maman. »

Leïla fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas.

« J'ai besoin de te parler Kate… »

« Nous y voila. »

« …seule à seule. » Finit-elle en désignant Castle d'un mouvement de tête. Kate de répondit pas tout de suite et continua à fixer sa sœur froidement. Elle poussa alors un soupir, résignée.

« Je vais déposer ce dossier dans le bureau du capitaine et j'arrive. »

Leïla hocha la tête, et Kate s'éloigna, la laissant avec Castle. Celui s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé quand Leïla l'attrapa par le col.

« Écoute moi bien mon pote, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de ma sœur quand elle a acceptée d'avoir un pot de colle comme toi tous les jours, mais sache une chose, si par ta faute il lui arrive quoique se soit, il n'y aura nulle part sur terre ou toi et ta famille puissiez vous cacher, est-ce que c'est clair? »

« Du cristal… » Répondit Castle après avoir bruyamment avalé sa salive. Elle le relâcha juste au moment du retour de Kate. Celle-ci remarqua le silence tendu.

« Tout va bien? »

« A merveille. » Sourit innocemment sa grande sœur. Castle se contenta d'hocher la tête énergiquement.

« Heum…D'accord. » Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. « Je suis prête, on peut y aller. On se voit demain Castle. »

« Demain. » Répéta l'écrivain évitant de regarder Leïla. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur avant d'inviter sa sœur à la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Kate quinze minutes plus tard. Depuis l'explosion, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvée un nouvel appartement, par manque de temps et d'opportunité.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire? » Demanda le lieutenant en posant son manteau.

« Que sais-tu sur les Assassins? »

« Le mythe des Assassins? Tu veux dire ce groupe qui agit dans l'ombre depuis…le XIIe siècle après J-C je crois. Ce groupe qui s'est sois disant lié à la CIA. »

« C'est exactement ça. Et se n'est pas un mythe. Les assassins existent vraiment. » Elle lui montra sa ceinture du doigt. « J'en fait parti depuis plus de 12 ans. Depuis pas longtemps avant que maman soit morte en fait. »

Kate rit devant l'absurdité des paroles de sa sœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Que tu es une sorte d'agent secret du Moyen Age? »

« C'est à peu près ça. Tu vois, la particularité des Assassins c'est que notre savoir faire, nos capacités sont…génétiques. Oh, on peut devenir Assassin même si nos ancêtres n'étaient pas des Assassins mais pour ceux dont c'est le cas…leurs capacités sont triplées. C'est le cas de notre famille Kate. Nous sommes la descendance des plus grands Assassins jamais existés: Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad du XIIe siècle après J-C, et Ezio Auditore Da Firenze au XVe siècle après J-C. »

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas tout de suite, abasourdi par cette histoire…qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire au fond d'elle.

« …Non mais t'as perdue la tête ou quoi? Tu vas me faire croire que nos parents étaient des Assassins »

« Non, notre mère était un Assassin. »

« Maman? Elle était avocate! »

« Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Tu te souviens de ce Richard Coonan? L'homme qui à tué notre mère? Et que tu as tuée pour sauver ton écrivain. Il savait bien se battre hein? »

« Parce qu'il était un ancien marines, et un tueur à gage. »

« Kate ne soit pas si naïve! C'était un ennemi des Assassins. Il était un Templier! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a tué notre mère? »

« Je n'en sais rien justement! Ça fait douze ans que j'essaye de savoir pourquoi notre mère à été tuée! Douze putain d'années! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle regarda sa grande sœur. Elle se sentait trahie.

« Douze ans…J'ai passée mes trois premières années dans la police pour trouver le meurtrier de maman. C'était mon obsession, et tu le savais. J'en devenait malade, et toi…et toi depuis le début…tu savais pourquoi…pourquoi on l'avait tuée…et tu ne m'a rien dit, tu m'a laissé me détruire… » Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

« Katie…Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour te protéger. De plus à l'époques on n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait des Templiers… » Leïla tenta de prendre la main de sa sœur dans la sienne mais Kate se dégagea, dans un mouvement de rage, et se plaça devant la fenêtre, regardant dans la rue.

« Si je suis venue aujourd'hui Kate…C'est pour te dire que tu es prête. »

« Prête à quoi? »

« A devenir un Assassin. »

* * *

**Oh Mon Dieu! Vous avez vu cette magnifique photo de Kate et Castle qui s'embrassent? OMG OMG OMG! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis impatiente! Ce soir c'est l'épisode 03x10. Et je crois que le baiser se passe dans l'épisode 03x13 qui sera diffusé le 17 janvier! (Merci Rafikis! :)) J-42!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me voila enfin de retour! Désolée pour cette attente, j'avais des partielles. (Que j'ai ratée d'ailleurs...) Voici enfin le troisième chapitre. Pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de _L'appel de la lune _sachez que je posterai un chapitre dans les prochains jours. Je vous souhaite un très bon Noël et une bonne année!**

**La croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 3:**

Kate regarda sa sœur choquée puis éclata de rire.

« Non mais ça va pas? Arrête tes conneries tu veux? »

« Kate je suis sérieuse, tu es programmée pour être un Assassin depuis ta naissance, tout comme moi et maman. »

« Tu ne lâches vraiment pas l'affaire hein? Oh, et utiliser maman pour m'attendrir c'est vraiment bas. »

Leïla sortit alors brusquement son portefeuille et lui tendit une photo. C'était un groupe de cinq personnes, tous portaient l'armure des Assassins. **(N/A: Essayez de voir le même type d'armure que dans le jeu, blanc, mais un peu plus moderne, pour cela, laissez cour à votre imagination.) **Regardant de plus près, Kate reconnu la femme du milieux. C'était sa mère. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa mère avait vraiment été un Assassin.

Sous le choc, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Non…c'est impossible…Maman… »

« Nous pouvons retrouver les commanditaires de son meurtre, si tu nous rejoins Kate. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux sœurs. Kate continua à regarder la photo les larmes aux yeux. Toutes ses années de souffrance, d'ignorance et de questions…Toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans ses mains…enfin presque toutes.

« Si j'accepte…Qu'est-ce qui se passera? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« Tu devras suivre un entraînement spécial, pas longtemps étant donné que nos capacités sont innées chez nous. On va te forger ta propre armure, t'apprendre à l'utiliser, à être un fantôme…Mais il y a une contrepartie… »

_Ben voyons…_

« Mais encore? »

« Il faudra que tu…euh, quitte ta vie actuelle. »

« Comment ça? » Demanda Kate, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« Et bien, c'est trop dangereux pour nous et tes proches…tu vas devoir les laisser ici… comme je l'ai fais il y a si longtemps. »

« Non. » Sa voix était catégorique.

« Kate. »

« Non Leïla, j'ai des amis ici, des collègues et… » Elle allait dire Castle, comme s'il ne faisait pas parti des deux catégories précédentes. « C'est non Leïla. »

« Pour venger notre mère Kate, notre mère… »

« Je le sais, crois moi je le sais. Mais crois-tu vraiment que maman aurait voulu qu'on abandonne tout ce qu'on a de plus chèr pour ça? C'est non. » Sans attendre de réponse elle s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Sa grande sœur poussa un soupir, pas vraiment surprise de sa décision. Elle ramassa la photo qui était tombée à terre quand Kate était partie dans la salle de bain et caressa tendrement la forme de sa mère avant de la déposer sur le lit et de s'en aller.

Derrière la porte, Kate était assise à terre, les bras autour de ses genoux. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, abandonnant tout derrière elle, juste pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait-elle cette horrible sensation de l'avoir abandonner _elle ?_

Elle arriva au commissariat plus tôt le lendemain. Beaucoup plus tôt, c'est pour cela que ça l'étonna beaucoup plus de voir Castle à son bureau deux cafés en mains. Celui-ci lorsqu'il la vit, se leva brusquement.

« Ah Beckett! Vous voila enfin! »

« Enfin? Je suis en avance de plus d'une heure. »

« Ce ne sont que des détails. » Il lui tendit son café, qu'elle accepta avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'assit à son bureau et Castle à sa place, juste à côté d'elle.

« Alors, » Commença l'écrivain après un instant. « Que vous voulait votre sœur? »

Kate posa son café et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce ne sont aucunement vos affaires Castle. »

Elle était sur la défensive, cela étonna l'écrivain.

« Vous avez raison, je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez une grande sœur? »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas demandé. »

« Oh allez! Comment aurai-je pu vous demander une telle chose? »

Kate poussa un soupir, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle devait employer.

« On…on s'est perdu de vue il y a plusieurs années…Avant et après la mort de notre mère…Argh! C'est compliqué Castle, laissez tomber. »

« D'accord… » Il s'avait très bien que quand il s'agissait d'un sujet qui touchait de près ou de loin sa mère, il ne devait pas pousser. « Et sinon, elle fait quoi comme métier? » Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

«…Elle tue des gens »

Castle s'étrangla avec son café.

* * *

**J-16 avant le prochain épisode de Castle. Dites, par pure curiosité, vous avez commandés quoi au Père Noël? Moi un I-pod, avant j'en prenais des moins chère mais ils me lachaient en quelques mois à peine...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila le chapire numéro 4! Je vais essailler de poster un chapitre de Blood History dans les jours qui suivent. (Pour ceux qui la suive.)**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 4:**

Deux semaines passèrent et Leïla avait de nouveau disparut, mais cette fois-ci laissant à sa sœur les coordonnées pour la joindre en cas de besoin et si elle venait à changer d'avis. Depuis cette nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Kate n'arrêtait pas de se remettre en question. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Ne devait-elle pas faire ce sacrifice pour trouver le meurtrier de sa mère? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis ces deux semaines.

Ce matin là, Beckett était à son bureau, se reposant encore ces questions, quand son téléphone se mit elle sonner. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de décrocher.

« Beckett…Où?…Très bien, on arrive. » Elle s'accrocha, se leva pour enfiler sa veste de cuire puis se tourna vers ses deux collègues. « On a un meurtre les gars, sur la 5ème avenue au niveau de Central Park. J'appel Castle. »

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime un quart d'heure plus tard et Castle cinq minutes après eux.

« Bonjours Lanie, dis moi qu'est-ce qu'on a? »

« Jane Doe, 25-30 ans, d'après l'entaille au niveau de son cou, je dirais qu'elle s'est fait égorgée de droite à gauche donc notre tueur est donc- »

« Gaucher. Tu as fouillée ses poches? »

« Pas encore, j'allais le faire quand tu es arrivée. » Elle se pencha alors vers le corps et fouilla dans les poches. Elle en sortie une feuille qu'elle tendis à son amie. Kate la déplia et vit un message.

_Ma chère Nikki,_

_Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant nous avons tous les deux le même créateur. Pour une raison que j'ignore il ma tué. Il ma tué une balle entre les deux yeux._

_Comment a-t-il pu?_

_Il m'a tué et ensuite il ma remplacé par vous._

_Pourquoi? _

_Etes-vous vraiment meilleurs que moi?_

_Vous savez quoi? Pourquoi ne vérifions nous pas cette théorie?_

_Seriez-vous assez forte pour m'arrêter?_

_C'Est-ce que nous allons voir._

_Que la partie commence._

_Derek Storm_

A la fin de sa lecture, Kate leva les yeux vers Castle qui était arrivée au moment où elle avait commencée à lire. Ses yeux trahissaient l'horreur qu'il ressentait.

« Beckett… » Commença-t-il. Mais elle l'ignora.

« Ryan appel le Capitaine, dit lui ce qui se passe. Esposito je veux une garde rapprochée sur la famille de Castle et lui-même. »

« Et sur vous aussi. » Fit l'écrivain d'une voix ferme. Elle s'apprêta à lui rétorquer négativement quand Ryan l'appela et lui tendis son mobile.

« Le capitaine veut vous parler Beckett. »

« Oui monsieur? Oui…Esposito s'en occupe déjà. Oui…Non monsieur, je n'est pas besoin de…Très bien…Oui…C'est compris. » Elle redonna le téléphone à Ryan et poussa un soupire. Pendant un instant elle regretta d'avoir dit non à la proposition de sa sœur. Mais seulement pendant un instant.

_Sa sœur._

Elle attrapa son téléphone précipitamment et composa le numéro de Leïla. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que sa sœur ne décroche.

« Tu as changé d'avis Kate? »

« Non. »

« Ba, je pouvais toujours rêver. Alors, que me vaut cet honneur? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu as des problèmes? » Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« Oui, non enfin peut-être…Il y a eu un meurtre ce matin et le tueur ma envoyé une lettre… »

« D'accord Kate, raconte moi tout depuis le début. »

* * *

Quand Kate retourna au commissariat plusieurs heures plus tard, elle eu la surprise de voir sa grande sœur. Elle était en train de parler avec le capitaine Montgomery. Quand celui-ci vit le lieutenant il lui fit signe de venir dans son bureau.

« Oui Monsieur? » Fit-elle en entrant.

« Lieutenant, votre sœur ici présent ma informé de son intention d'assurer votre protection. C'est vous qui l'avez appelée je présume? »

« Euh, oui monsieur, mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux continuer cette enquête et que Leïla peut se montrer vraiment efficace pour traquer les gens. » La concernée eu un sourire amusée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Très bien Beckett, si vous le dites, je dois dire que ça m'étonne que la CIA est acceptée cette demande… »

« Je ne travaille pas vraiment pour la CIA. Nous sommes indépendant et faisons nos propres missions. » Informa l'Assassin. « Je travaille en fait pour une branche secrète liée à la CIA, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. De plus j'ai l'impression que vous avez votre petite idée. »

« En effet. » Répondit le chef en jetant un rapide cou d'œil a sa ceinture avant de se retourner vers Kate.

« J'annule la protection rapprochée sur vous mais pas pour les Castle, si j'ai bien compris. »

« C'est ça. Merci monsieur. »

« Attrapez ce salopard Lieutenant. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Une fois sorties du bureau, les deux sœurs se regardèrent.

« Il est sympa ton chef comparé au mien. » Sourit l'Assassin.

« Pas la peine d'espérer, je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ton offre. » Dit Kate en allant vers son bureau.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je suis venus te donner mon aide, c'est seulement pour te faire changer d'avis? »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Kate en s'asseyant. Leïla resta silencieuse cinq secondes.

« Bon d'accord, c'est à moitié vrai, j'aimerai te faire changer d'avis, mais sache que je t'aiderai de toutes les façons que je peux même si tu ne devient pas un Assassin. »

« Yo Beckett, il y à eu un nouveau meurtre. C'est encore ce Derek Sorm. » Annonça Esposito.

« Déjà? » S'étonna Castle. « Mais ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'on à trouvé le premier. »

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir sur ce meurtre…La victime est une fille de 18-20 ans…heum…C'est le portrait craché d'Alexis. »

Le regard de Castle se fit horrifié, celui de Kate n'était pas loin mais elle tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas faire encore plus peur à l'écrivain.

« Castle, on se calme, on a envoyé des gars en uniformes pour aller chercher Alexis à son lycée. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans un meurtre! Alexis est reliée à moi, et je suis relié à vous. Oh mon Dieu. »

« Castle, regardez moi. Je vous jure que je ferais absolument tout pour protéger Alexis. D'accord? Je vous le promet. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis l'écrivain acquiesça. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Kate allait vraiment tout faire pour sauver Alexis, qu'importe les conséquences.

* * *

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, ma Beta est en vacances...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah guys... Si vous saviez à quel point je suis déçue...Pour deux raisons en fait: La première est qu'ils ont repoussés l'épisode 3x13 au 24 janvier après nous avoir montrés ce magnifique promo et cet mini vidéo du "Caskett Kiss". Deuxièment parce que je n'est reçue qu'un seul review pour mon nouveau chapitre de _L'appel de la lune._ Je me suis beaucoup appliquée pour écrire ce chapitre...ça ma vraiment attristée...**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 5:**

Les jours passèrent et les cadavres laissés par Storm devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il y en avait six en tout. Six meurtres en deux semaines. Et il était toujours introuvable. Même les Assassins n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver.

Storm était un génie. Un génie psychopathe.

Il appelait régulièrement le commissariat et particulièrement le lieutenant Beckett pour se moquer d'eux et les narguer. Chaque jour il prouvait qu'il était meilleur qu'eux. Meilleur que Nikki Heat. Beckett le vivait mal, et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

Ce jour là, Kate était à son bureau, le regard dans le vide. La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter.

« Beckett. »

« Euh…Lieutenant Beckett? Ici l'officier Bradley, je suis chargé de surveiller Alexis Castle à son lycée… »

« Oui…? »

« Euh…Je ne sais comment vous le dire mais, euh… »

« Arrêtez avec vos 'euh' et dîtes moi ce qui se passe! » Ordonna sèchement Kate, dont l'inquiétude commençait à monter.

« Nous avons…euh, pardon…nous avons perdu la trace de Melle Castle…Elle a disparue… »

« Comment ça elle a disparue? » s'écria le lieutenant en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, attirant les regards sur elle. « Vous êtes chargé de la surveiller! De la suivre partout! Comment a-t-elle pue disparaître? »

« Je-je suis désolé, elle-elle voulait aller au toilette… »

L'entendre balbutier ses excuses ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère. Elle lança violement le combiné du téléphone contre son bureau, qui s'explosa au choc.

La panique l'envahit et sa respiration se fit saccadée.

« Beckett? Kate est-ce que ça va? » Demanda Castle qui s'était rapproché d'elle. L'inquiétude qu'elle lit sur son visage lui brisa le cœur.

« C'était Storm? »

« N-non c'était l'officier Bradley, l'officier qui est chargé de surveiller Alexis.. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus. La compréhension et la peur se virent sur le visage de l'écrivain.

« Alexis…Non, pas elle… »

« Castle… »

« Non il doit y avoir une erreur. Elle est sûrement avec des amis ou quelque chose…

« Rick… »

« Non pas mon bébé! Non Kate, je-je ne peux pas… »

Les larmes aux yeux Beckett le pris dans ses bras. Il cacha son visage dans son cou et sanglota répétant le nom de sa fille sans cesse.

Le soir même, Storm appela le lieutenant.

« Bonsoir Nikki. Tu sois sûrement être au courant de ma nouvelle invitée… »

« Espèce d'enfoiré, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux- »

« Tsk-tsk Nikki, Nikki…Je ne lui ferais rien. Ça ne serait pas drôle. »

« Passe la moi. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire cela Nikki.

« Donne nous la preuve qu'elle est en vie.

Un silence se fit.

« Papa? » Fit alors la petite voix d'Alexis.

« Je suis là ma puce. Est-ce que ça va? Il ta fait du mal? »

« Non mais je- »

« Voila, elle est vivante, vous êtes content? Ah, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je dois raccrocher, j'ai une invitée à divertir. » Sur ceux il raccrocha et Castle s'effondra sur une chaise. Esposito regarda Beckett triste lui disant qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas pus tracer l'appel de Storm.

Deux jours plus tard, aucune nouvelle de Storm ou d'Alexis. Castle était d'une humeur massacrante et était vraiment désagréable et en particulier avec Beckett. Il semblait rejeter toutes les fautes sur elle, même si tout le monde la défendait.

Elle le laissait faire sans répondre à ses provocation comprenant qu'il était comme ça uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de sa fille.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessée pas ses propos. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était retenue de répliquer, ou le nombre de fois où elle avait empêcher sa sœur de le massacrer sur place.

Beckett poussa un long soupir quand son téléphone sonna.

« Beckett. »

« J'en ais marre de ce petit jeu Nikki… »

« Storm. »

« Il est clair que je suis le meilleur de nous deux…Il est temps qu'on en finisse. Je te propose un marché simple: Ta vie en échange de celle de la petite. »

Trop choquée elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Cette proposition n'est pas éternelle Nikki… »

« D'accord, d'accord! Où et quand? »

« Hum…Pourquoi pas ce soir? Pour l'adresse je t'enverrai un sms. Je suis impatient de te voir en personne Nikki. »

Kate ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Son destin était tracé maintenant. Elle n'allait pas rejoindre les Assassins aux côtés de sa sœur et elle n'allait pas retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle attrapa une feuille, un crayon et se dirigea vers la sale de réunion afin de pouvoir dire ou plutôt écrire au revoir aux autres.

Au moment où elle mit le point final à sa lettre, Castle entra brusquement dans la sale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là? »

« Je- »

« Ma fille s'est fait enlevée par un malade mental et vous, vous écrivez des mots d'amour? »

« Castle je- »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir? Non bien sur que non vous n'avez pas d'enfant. »

Elle baissa le regard, pour qu'il ne voit pas la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Non seulement vous n'avez pas d'enfant, mais vous n'avez pas de mère- »

CLAC!

La tête de Castle était tournée vers la droite. Sa joue gauche le brûlait. Il ferma les yeux alors que la culpabilité le submergea quand il se rendit compte de ses paroles. Il regarda les yeux plein de larmes et de souffrance de la jeune femme devant lui et il se sentit encore plus mal. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle s'en alla précipitamment, après avoir récupéré la lettre, le laissant seul, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

* * *

**Si je pouvais avoir au moin 3 reviews pour ce chapitre ça m'aiderai à écrire plus vite...**

**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de _Blood History_ dans les prochains jours.**

**J-8 avant 3x13!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh! ça doit être le plus grand chapitre que j'ai jamais écris et ça sera sans doute le seul lol! Je sais j'ai poster un chapitre pas plus tard qu'hier mais vos reviews m'ont poussées des ailles! What can I say?**

**Je dédicasse particulièrement ce chapitre à Mxelle Juuw dont les reviews m'ont fait rougir! lol Bisoux à toi**

**Un autre petit coucou à Sweety!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 6:**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

C'était la question que se posait le lieutenant Kate Beckett alors qu'elle était couchée, sur le sol froid et humide de cette usine, une tache de sang qui ne faisait que grossir au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle entendait vaguement les sanglots d'Alexis qui appelait sans cesse son nom, ses deux mains tentant de stopper l'hémorragie et qui la suppliait de rester éveiller. Elle sentit une autre personne s'accroupir près d'elle. Cette personne murmura son nom.

Sa sœur. Leïla.

D'une main fébrile, Kate pris la lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche intérieur de son manteau et la tendis à l'adolescente.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là?

* * *

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Kate Beckett sortit du commissariat, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Comment a-t-il put lui dire ça? Comment cet homme aussi enfantin et joueur avait-il put dire ces mots si blessant? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle écrirait des 'mots d'amour' alors que sa fille était dans les bras de ce malade?

Elle s'arrêta au plein milieux d'une rue et s'appuya contre le mur tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était effrayé et en colère. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais ça n'excusait pas tout.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle avait reçu un sms. Storm.

_20h à l'ancienne usine de chaussure dans la 6__ème__ avenue._

Peu de gens connaisse la date et l'heure précise de leur mort. Kate Beckett la connaissait…Son destin était joué.

Kate regarda sa montre: 19h23. Prenant une grande respiration, elle se redressa du mur et commença à se diriger vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Les derniers pas avant la mort, pensa-t-elle cynique.

Quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle se sentait étrangement calme. Pendant qu'elle marchait elle avait pensée et repensée pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pour qui. Et avec quelles conséquences. Et elle était arrivée à une conclusion: Alexis en valait la peine.

Donc, sereine elle entra dans l'usine. Il ne lui fallut pas de temps avant de trouver la petite Castle.

« Kate! » S'écria celle-ci en la voyant. Elle avait les yeux rouges et enflés à force de pleurer mais elle à première vu elle allait bien. Du moins physiquement. Elle n'était pas ligotée mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'est pourquoi Kate alla vers elle et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Chute…ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant… »

« Enfin te voila…Nikki. »

Kate se retourna, plaçant Alexis derrière elle et regarda Storm. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans. Il était de race blanche. Il portait des habilles de marques plutôt chère. Et sa capuche l'empêchait de voir ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en revanche fut son sourire. Il s'agissait d'un petit sourire calme mais qui dégageait un sadisme incroyable faisant frissonner le lieutenant bien malgré elle.

« J'avoue que j'avais des soutes sur ta venue Nikki…J'espère qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine. »

« Oh crois moi…Elle en vaut largement la peine. »

« Kate? » La petite voix confuse d'Alexis détourna l'attention de Beckett qui se tourna entièrement vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate? Où sont les renforts? Et où est mon père?…Kate? »

Le lieutenant la regarda longuement avant de lui faire un sourire tendre et calme. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'ado et la caressa délicatement avant de poser son front contre le sien. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire.

« Ta vie est tellement plus importante que la mienne… » Murmura alors Kate. Alexis la regarda confuse. Beckett lui répondit en lui faisant un autre sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alexis comprenait ce qui allait se passer.

« Non…Non Kate… »

« Ça va aller Alexis… » Elle s'écarta de la rousse et fit un pas vers Storm, mais la petite Castle agrippa son bras.

« Non Kate pitié! Ne faite pas ça! Non! » Les sanglots dans la voix de l'ado brisaient le cœur de Kate alors que des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Néanmoins elle continua à avancer vers Storm, en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise d'Alexis.

« Kate! Je vous en supplies… » Finalement, d'un cou sec, Kate dégagea son bras et Alexis s'écroula à genoux alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Une larme unique coula sur la joue du lieutenant alors qu'elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mettre de Storm. Le sourire sadique de celui-ci s'allongea alors qu'il sortit 9mm de sa veste.

« J'ai gagné Nikki… »

Un cou de feu retenti dans l'usine suivit d'un cris.

« Kate! »

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

La balle l'avait touchée en pleine poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Kate s'écroula au sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans la douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Alexis se précipita à ses côtés, sanglotant de plus belle et posa ses deux mains au niveau de l'impacte de la balle.

« Kate! Kate restez avec moi! SVP Kate, ne fermez pas les yeux! Kate! Kate! » Des bruits de pas fit redresser la tête à l'ado qui vit une femme arrivait. La ressemblance avec Kate lui permis de conclure qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Kate. Alexis regarda autour d'elle.

Storm avait disparut.

« Kate… » Murmura la sœur du lieutenant. « Tien bon petite sœur, l'ambulance arrive… » Kate ne sembla pas entendre sa sœur. D'une main tremblante elle sortit une lettre de sa poche intérieur et la tendis à Alexis. Celle-ci l'attrapa, mais Kate ne relâcha pas sa main.

« Ça va aller Alexis…Tout va bien se passer. N'est pas peur… » Sa voix était tellement faible…Elle avait encore se sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air si calme, trop calme. Comme si…comme si elle acceptait son sort. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fermer complètement.

« Trouvez moi ce fumier! » Hurla sa sœur aux autres personnes dans la pièces. Ses hommes à elle s'en doute. Ils portaient tous une armure bizarre avec ce symbole de V à l'envers. « Il ne peux pas être bien loin! Et où est cette putain d'ambulance? »

Comme si elle avait été entendue, les cris des sirènes de l'ambulance se fit entendre dans l'usine se qui redonna un peu d'espoir à Alexis.

Elle ne pouvait faire plus qu'une chose à présent: Prier.

* * *

Castle arriva en trombes à l'hôpital avec les reste de l'équipe et sa mère. Il agressa pratiquement l'infirmière à l'accueille pour qu'elle lui donne des informations sur Beckett. Apparemment l'ambulance n'était même pas encore arrivée.

Quand il avait reçu l'appel de Leïla qui lui disait qu'Alexis allait bien mais que Kate s'était fait tirée dessus…Il avait crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Les ambulanciers venaient juste d'arriver quand elle l'avait appelé et indiqué dans qu'elle hôpital ils se dirigeaient. L'hôpital se trouvant près du commissariat, ils arrivèrent avant l'ambulance.

« Laissez passer! Laissez passer! Blessure par balle à la poitrine. Pou extrêmement faible- »

C'était elle. Castle se figea lorsqu'il reconnu Kate sur le brancard et Leïla qui suivait les médecins.

« Très bien, emmenez la en sale d'urgences numéro 2. »

L'écrivain rejoignit la grande sœur de Kate mais l'un des médecins les arrêta.

« Désolé, seule la famille peux venir dans la section des urgences et elle devra attendre en dehors de la sale. »

« Je suis sa grande sœur. »

« Très bien. Monsieur je vais vous demander d'attendre dans la sale d'attente. »

Castle s'apprêta à protester mais Leïla le coupa.

« Ne vous en faite pas Castle, je vais y aller. Je vous dirais tout ce qui se passe. » Sans attendre de réponse, elle suivit le médecin laissant Castle de les portes des urgences, impuissant.

« Papa! » Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de sa fille et coura vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis là ma puce, je suis là. »

« Kate s'est sacrifiée pour moi! » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Elle est venue pour échanger sa vie contre la mienne. Oh papa, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt… »

« Moi non plus ma chérie, moi non plus. » Répondit Castle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Leïla Beckett avait un regard concentré et neutre. La seule chose qui trahissait ses émotions était ses mains qui agrippaient violement la rambardes du mur alors qu'elle regardait les médecins e infirmières qui s'activaient autour de sa sœur.

« Allez Kate… »

Soudainement le bip discontinu qui montrait les battements du cœur du lieutenant devint…continu.

« Elle est en asystolie! Sortez moi le défibrillateur! Vite! »

« Kate ne fais pas ça… » Murmura Leïla.

« Chargez à 250! On dégage! »

« Kate allez… »

« Chargez à 300! »

« Bordel de merde Kate » Dit Leïla un peu plus fort.

« On dégage! »

« Kate! N'abandonne pas! »

« On dégage! »

« KATE! » Elle hurlait à présent.

« On dégage! »

« N'ABANDONNE PAS KATE! »

« On dégage! »

« KATE! »

Un silence se fit entendre…jusqu'à ce que…

« Heure du décès…20h33. »

Leïla ferma les yeux et baissa la tête alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

_Je suis flic depuis près de neuf ans. Et aussi idiot que cela puisse être, je n'est jamais vraiment chercher à savoir de quelle façon j'allait mourir._

* * *

Quand elle arriva à la sale d'attente une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde se leva en la voyant. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de Castle et d'Alexis qui étaient debout au milieux de la sale. A quelques pas d'eux, elle s'arrêta et regarda plus précisément l'ado avant de tendre son point vers elle.

* * *

_Pourtant ce n'est pas les façons qui manquent, n'est-ce pas?_

_Mais' tout bien réfléchis, là maintenant je dirais que, la meilleur façon de mourir c'est de mourir pour quelqu'un que l'on aime._

* * *

Confuse Alexis tendis sa main et sentit Leila y déposer un collier. Le regardant plus précisément, elle et son père le reconnurent immédiatement. C'était la bague de Kate. La bague de sa mère qu'elle gardait autour du cou.

_Non c'est impossible…_

* * *

_C'est pourquoi je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait ce soir. Et je ne regrette pas ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure._

_Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est pour vous dire tout ce que n'est pas eu le temps de vous dire._

* * *

Leïla se tourna alors vers Castle les larmes aux yeux.

_Non pas Beckett, elle est invincible…_

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et y exerça une légère pression.

_Non, non! Par pitié non…_

« Je suis désolée Castle… »

* * *

_Capitaine, Roy_

_Je suis honorée et très fière d'avoir travaillée à vos côtés depuis pratiquement mes débuts. _

_Vous m'avez aidé, dans mon travail, dans ma vie._

_Vous avez toujours été comme un second père pour moi, ou comme un mentor…Les policier de la 12__ème__ on beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme chef. Faite moi une dernière faveur, traitait vos autres officiers comme vous l'avez fait avec moi et je vous garantis une diminution fulgurante de la criminalité à New York._

* * *

Un cris horrible suivit les quelques paroles de Leïla. Castle s'effondra à genoux au sol, et il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser que ce cris venait de lui.

* * *

_Les gars,_

_Mes deux petits frères…Je serai à jamais reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous connaître et travailler à vos côtés a été l'une des meilleurs choses qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie._

_J'ai un dernier service à vous demander. Prenez soin de mon père, j'ai peur que ma mort risque de le détruire tout comme celle de ma mère la détruite._

_Kévin, prend soin de Jennis, épouse là, fait lui plein d'enfant et soyez heureux._

_Javier, crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant pour toi et Lanie! Ne la fait pas souffrir sinon je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour te botter les fesses!_

_Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellent détective s et un jour vous aurez votre propre équipe et vous ferez des merveilles comme d'habitude._

* * *

Lanie éclata en sanglot et s'écroula dans les bras d'Esposito qui la serra contre lui, puisant dans toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il devait rester fort, pour Lanie et surtout pour Kate. Ryan, lui n'empêcha pas les larmes de couler alors qui s'écroula contre le mur.

* * *

_Martha,_

_Vous êtes la femmes la plus déjantée que je connaisse. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est un compliment. Vous êtes une talentueuse actrice, mère et grand-mère et je suis heureuse de vous avoir connue._

* * *

Martha s'effondra sur son siège alors que des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait…

* * *

_Lanie, ma chère Lanie,_

_Notre belle amitié dure près de 8 ans. Au tout début tu t'en souviens? Deux femmes dans un métiers d'hommes. On leur en a fait baver tu t'en souviens? Tu as toujours été comme une deuxième sœur pour moi. Et oui je suis au courant pour toi et Javier. Tout le monde l'est en faite. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur à tous les deux. Et ne pleure pas trop longtemps pour moi, tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu pleures._

* * *

Roy, les larmes aux yeux posa une main sur l'épaules de l'actrice. Un sentiment d'échec le pris. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas sut protéger ses hommes…Il n'avait pas pus la protéger…

* * *

_Leïla,_

_Te connaissant tu vas tout faire pour retrouver Storm et lui faire payer amèrement son acte. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher parce que je sais que s'est inutile. Je te demanderai juste de veiller sur papa quelque temps et de faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas à boire. J'ai une lettre toute faite pour lui dans mon bureau, si tu pouvais la lui remettre je t'en serai vraiment reconnaissante._

_Oh, une dernière chose. Quand tu retrouveras le meurtrier de maman, tire lui une balle dans le genoux de ma part._

* * *

L'Assassin les regarda tous à tour de rôle les larmes aux yeux_._ L'un de ces hommes attira son attention. Il lui faisait signe de venir le voir. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir exercée une petite pression sur l'épaule d'Alexis.

* * *

_Alexis,_

_S'il te plait, ne te sent pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'est aucun regret. AUCUN regret. Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que ta vie était plus importante que la mienne. Sache que si j'avais été ta mère je n'aurais pas pus t'aimer plus je t'aimais déjà. Tu as toujours été ma fille en quelque sorte. Je te donne la bague de ma mère, prends en soin et souviens toi de moi quand tu la mettra autour du cou._

_Sois heureuse avec Ashley et prend soin de toi._

* * *

L'adolescente avait les mains sur sa bouche tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots alors qu'elle regarda horrifiée et impuissante son père au sol hurlant sa douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela de la lettre que lui avait donnée Kate. Toute tremblante elle sortit le bout de papier de sa poche et la déplia. C'était une lettre. Une lettre d'adieu. Calmant ses sanglots elle commença à lire la lettre a voix haute.

* * *

_Castle, Rick,_

_Seigneur, j'avoue que c'est la plus dure partie à écrire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Voila je l'ais dis. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis un bon moment mais tu me connais…moi et mes peurs…_

_Je te suis reconnaissante pour beaucoup de chose: Tu ma aider lors de la mort de ma mère. Enfin plus particulièrement tes livres sur Derek Storm m'ont aidés. Ensuite on à commençait à travailler ensemble. Au début j'avais envie de t'étrangler mais par la suite, c'était amusant de t'avoir avec moi. Et enfin je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Crois moi j'ai tout fais pour ne pas l'être. _

_Mais le cœur veut ce que le cœur veut pas vrai? Prend soin d'Alexis et de ta mère comme tu sais bien le faire. Et ne t'arrête pas d'écrire, surtout pas. On ne sais jamais tu sauves peut-être la vie de quelqu'un comme tu as sauvé la mienne._

Castle s'était arrêter de crier quand sa fille commença à lire la lettre d'adieu écris par Kate. En faite ils arrêtèrent tous de pleurer, même Leïla qui avait commencée à s'en aller s'arrêta.

_Je ne suis pas un héro, loin de là. Alors s'il vous plait de me traitez pas comme tel._

_Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète, ça a été un honneur de vous connaître._

_Je ne vous dit pas adieu. Par ce qu'on se reverra, j'en suis sur._

_Je vous aime tous,_

_Bonne nuit._

_Kate_

* * *

Leïla rentra dans la berline noir en claquant la portière. L'homme à ses côtés se tourna vers elle.

« Tout ce déroule comme prévu. Le colis va arriver à bon port dans une dizaine de minute. »

« Bien, allons-y. »

* * *

**Ouf! Putain de chapitre lol! Bon vous l'avez surement compris j'ai mélangée la lecture de la lettre avec la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'ai été inspirée hier soir!**

**Dite moi quelle fic vous voulez que j'avance en première. Comme ça je posterai plus vite! Kiss à tous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh merci pour toutes ces reviews! Je ne pensais pas que ce dernier chapitre allait avoir autant de succés! lol En tout cas voici la suite. Enfin les Assasins entre vraiment dans l'histoire!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 7:**

L'enterrement du Lieutenant Kate Beckett se déroula trois jours plus tard. Le discourt de Lanie fut vraiment émouvant pour tous le monde. Alexis sanglotait contre le torse de son père alors que celui-ci avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. Même pas cinq minutes après le commencement de la cérémonie, le père de Kate, Jim Beckett, c'était effondré sur sa chaise, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur. Leïla et plusieurs de ses hommes étaient là, mais ils se tenaient à l'écart.

A la fin de l'enterrement, Castle resta devant le cercueil, seul. La grande sœur de Kate alla le rejoindre après un petit moment à tenter de consoler son père. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder le cercueil, silencieux.

Finalement Leïla se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une boîte. Castle la regarda, un instant, confus et curieux, avant d'attraper la boîte et de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui donna la sensation qu'un pieu c'était enfoncé dans son cœur.

Il s'agissait de la montre de Kate. Ou plutôt la montre de son père qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée de la boisson. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et il regarda l'Assassin.

« Je-je ne peux pas…Ce n'est pas…Vous devriez la donner à votre père… »

« Il n'en veux pas. De plus quelque chose me dit que Kate aurait voulu que vous la gardiez. » Dit Leïla.

« Je n'en suit pas si sûr. » Devant l'air confus de la jeune femme, il expliqua. « J'ai été horrible avec elle le soir où… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, c'était encore trop dur.

« Elle vous aimait Castle… » L'écrivain ferma les yeux en sentant cette douleur dans la poitrine alors que d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Faite moi confiance…Elle aurait voulue que vous la gardiez. »

Elle exerça une légère pression sur son épaule avant d'aller rejoindre ses hommes qui l'attendaient près de sa voiture. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle n'entra pas tout de suite et s'appuya contre la portière en fermant les yeux et poussant un long soupire. L'un de ses hommes la regarda inquiet.

« Vous allez bien _Padrona?_ » Demanda-t-il. Leïla jeta un cou d'œil dans la direction des Castle et de son père.

« J'ai probablement détruit la vie de plusieurs personnes, Federico…Non je ne vais pas bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. C'était le seul moyen. »

« Peut-être…J'espère juste qu'elle ne me détestera pas. »

Federico ne répondit pas et attendit que Leïla se pousse pour pouvoir lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent lentement après l'enterrement. Plus le temps passait et plus Castle vivait mal la mort de Kate. Alexis ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait entendu son père se réveiller en pleine nuit criant le nom du lieutenant puis pleurant jusqu'au matin. Il prenait chaque jours des somnifères. Un peu plus chaque nuit.

Mais un soir, environs trois semaines après l'enterrement; Castle prit trop de médicaments. Il serait mort si sa fille n'était aller voir comment il allait, ce matin là, et si elle n'avait pas appelée les secours.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence; Castle était devenue dépressif. Il tentait de garder la face devant sa famille et ses amis mais même un aveugle pouvait voir que ses sourires étaient forcés et surtout voir cette tristesse et cette culpabilité dans ses yeux. Son psychologue, qui était doué en tout sauf en psychologie, lui avait prescrit trois antidépresseurs différents.

Un soir, Castle était seul, dans son bureau, devant son ordinateur qui montrait une page blanche. Comment pouvait-il avoir de l'inspiration sans sa muse à ses côtés? Il poussa un long soupir et frotta son visage avec ses mains quand sa mère arriva.

« Richard…Il est tard. Va te coucher. »

« Pour faire ces horribles cauchemars? Non merci mère… »

« Richard, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Kate n'aurait pas aimée te voir comme ça… »

« Et bien on ne le sera jamais. » Il avait dit cette phrase avec une voix froide. Ce qui fit soupirer sa mère. Sans un mot de plus elle quitta son bureau, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

« Elle as raison tu sais? Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. »

Castle se figea. Cette voix était horriblement familière. Tout doucement il leva les yeux, pour voir Kate Beckett assise, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sur le fauteuil en cuir devant son bureau, qui était vide cinq secondes plus tôt quand sa mère était dans la pièce.

« C'est impossible…Tu-tu es morte…Tu n'es pas vraiment là… » Murmura-t-il plus à lui-même.

« Et bien oui et non. Je suis une hallucination alors…je suis là, sans vraiment être là. Je viens de ta tête en fait. » Répondit Kate, enfin l'hallucination.

« Mais comment…? Que…? »

« Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ses trois antidépresseurs en même temps. Parce que sinon je vais rester très longtemps. » Informa le 'fantôme'.

« Est-ce une si mauvaise chose? » Demanda l'écrivain d'une voix lasse.

Le regard de Kate devint triste.

« Ce n'est pas bien de s'accrocher à l'irréelle Castle, et de s'arrêter de vivre. »

Il ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Quand regarda à nouveau le fauteuil, Kate avait disparue.

Elle avait raison, se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, pour lui, pour sa famille, pour Alexis…Son regard se posa sur ses antidépresseurs. Il pris une grande inspiration avant d'attraper les médicaments et de les jeter à la poubelle avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva avant sa mère et sa fille afin de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. En s'habillant il mit la montre de Kate en faisant la promesse de la mettre tous les jours. Il fit des pancakes, prépara des jus de fruit et du café.

« Tu es sur la bonne voie Castle, continu comme ça… » Il leva les yeux en souriant pour voir Kate en face de lui, elle aussi souriante.

« Tu avais raison. Il faut que je continu à vivre, pour moi et ma famille- »

« Papa? A qui tu parles? » Trop absorbé par la préparation du petit déjeuner et l'hallucination de Kate, il n'avait pas entendue Alexis descendre les escaliers. Il regarda Kate, qui lui souriait, puis sa fille qui le regardait inquiète qu'il parle tout seul.

« Oh bonjour ma chérie. Je me parlais à moi-même ne t'en fait pas »

« O-kay…Tu as l'air d'aller mieux se matin. »

« Oui beaucoup mieux. Vous aviez raison, Kate n'aurait pas voulue me voir dans cet état »

« Je suis contente, tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment. J'ai crue que j'allais te perdre aussi. »

« Oh ma puce vient là. » Il étreignit sa fille et elle se pelotonna contre lui de bon cœur. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait la bague de la mère de Beckett autour du cou. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait une promesse.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et ses hallucinations de Kate se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Dès il ne la voyait que quelque secondes. Elle lui souriait, lui faisait un signe de main…Il la voyait au poste, chez lui ou alors de l'autre côté d'une rue. Il y a même des moments où il se demandait s'il s'agissait bien d'une hallucination.

Il n'en avais parlé à personne de ses visons. Parce qu'on risquait de le prendre pour un fou et qu'on essayerait de l'empêcher d'avoir ses visions. Mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas qu'elles s'arrêtent.

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de Kate. Ce soir là, Alexis rentrait à pieds de l'une de ses sorties avec ses copines. Elle décida de prendre un raccourcit et pris donc une ruelle sombre au lieu de la route principale. Il faisait nuit et humide. L'endroit faisait un peu peur alors la rousse marcha un peu plus vite.

« Hé là ma belle, tu vas où comme ça? » Dit la voix d'un homme en face d'elle. Ils étaient deux, alors Alexis décida de faire demi-tour mais trois autres hommes se tenaient derrière elle.

« On va bien s'amuser, tu verras… » Dit un second garçon.

« Laissez moi tranquille! » S'écria la petite Castle d'une voix tremblante. Pour toute réponses, les hommes se moquèrent d'elle et continuèrent d'avancer vers elle. Ce qu'ils ne se doutaient pas, c'était qu'une ombre les observait depuis le début sur l'un des toits.

L'un des garçons caressa le visage de l'ado, et comme réponse celle-ci lui donna un cou de genou dans le ventre le faisant reculer et grogner de douleur.

« Salope! » S'écria l'un de ses copains en la frappant au visage. La force du cou la fit tomber à terre et elle se cogna la tête. Elle ferma alors les yeux attendant les autres cous arriver, mais tout ce qu'elle senti fut un cou de vent. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux.

Elle vit une personne, accroupit devant elle. Elle portait une sorte de tunique, ou armure noire, avec de beaux tracés en or, son visage était caché par un masque de la renaissance. C'était un masque, qui cachait, la totalité du visage, noir avec des tracés or comme le reste de la tunique. La capuche redressée cachait le reste de la tête. Mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Alexis c'était sa ceinture. Elle reconnue le symbole de V à l'envers. Elle l'avait vu le soir où Kate avait été tuée et elle se rappelait des mythes que son père lui avait raconté.

Ce n'était pas un mythe. Cette personne était un Assassin.

* * *

**_Padrona:_ ça veut dire 'patronne' en italien**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avant de commencer je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review, ça ma fait chaud au coeur! Ensuite, les hallucinations de Castle sont réelement des hallucinations! Beaucoup de gens croient que c'est Kate qui fait semblant mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Merci à Marie qui m'a aidée pour ce chapitre! Gros bisoux à toi!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 8:**

Alexis et l'Assassin, qui était toujours accroupi, se regardèrent un moment. Puis il se releva et fit face aux cinq assaillants.

« Putain! Tu sors d'où toi? » S'exclama l'un d'eux.

« T'es quoi? Une sorte de justicier? De super héros? » Demanda un autre.

« C'est un Assassin! » Dit un troisième d'une voix plein de dégoût.

A travers son masque, l'Assassin regarda le jeune homme qui avait dit cette dernière phrase. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 23 ans. Comment pouvait-il connaître l'existence des Assassins? Un Templier? Non trop jeune. Peut-être le fils de l'un d'eux…

« Un quoi? » Demanda le premier, visiblement confus.

« Arh! On s'en fout! Il faut lui régler son compte! » S'écria le troisième.

Un des garçons attrapa l'Assassin par l'épaule. Mais pas pour longtemps. Il attrapa le bras du garçon et le tordit, le faisant crier de douleur. Un autre garçon, blond, coura vers lui, sans lâcher le bras de l'autre, l'Assassin donna un violent coup de pieds dans le ventre du blond. Celui-ci s'écrase au sol, grognant de douleur.

Le garçon roux que l'Assassin tenait par le bras gesticulait de plus en plus, alors il lui fit un croche pied et le garçon roux tomba au sol, se cognant la tête contre une poubelle au passage.

Deux d'éliminés, plus que trois.

Deux nouveaux garçons qui se ressemblaient, sûrement des jumeaux, s'approcha de l'Assassin. Celui-ci se craqua le cou en faisant des cercles et ses poings avant de faire signes aux jumeaux de s'approcher. De toute évidence, ils faisaient de la boxe, mais ils ne firent pas le poids contre l'Assassin. Sa rapidité, son agilité, son adresse n'avaient rien de comparable. En moins de deux, les jumeaux furent à terre.

Il ne restait plus qu'un garçon. Le fils du Templier. L'Assassin vit de la peur dans son regard mais aussi du dégoût. Ses quatre amis se relevèrent alors et sans aucun regard envers leur ami, s'en allèrent.

« Bande de lâches! » Hurla le garçon à leur encontre. L'Assassin s'approcha de lui le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Lorsqu'il toucha le mur avec son dos, l'Assassin l'attrapa par le cou.

« Ne me touche pas Assassin! Tu vois ça? » Il montra une broche, qui était accrochée à son pull. Ça montrait une croix rouge sur un fond blanc. « C'est le blason des Templiers! Je suis le fils d'un haut commandant de la Famille des Templiers. Si tu me fais du mal, tu en payeras les conséquences. »

L'Assassin ne dit rien mais l'observa minutieusement.

« Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi un Assassin s'intéresse à une jeune fille. Elle doit être importante pour les Assassins pour que l'un d'eux risque sa couverture pour la sauver huh? Je me demande qui elle- Argh! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'Assassin avait considérablement resserré sa prise autour de son cou commençant à l'étouffer. Il approcha alors sa tête vers le jeune homme et lui murmura d'une voix basse et grave, visiblement déformée pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse.

« Si tu touches à l'un de ses cheveux, ou à un membre de sa famille…Fais moi confiance, même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. Tu es un Templier, tu es mon ennemi, j'ai tous les droit de te tuer. Mais tu as de la chance, je ne le ferai pas devant elle. » Dit-il en parlant d'Alexis. « Tu devrais lui être redevable au lieu de vouloir lui faire du mal. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. D'un mouvement sec, l'Assassin le poussa contre le mur, le faisant perdre connaissance.

Il fit alors face à Alexis qui n'avait pas bougée et qui n'avait rien manquée du spectacle. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Une foie debout, la jeune Castle tituba, de toute évidence toujours sonnée et sous le choc, alors l'Assassin passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos et la hissa dans ses bras. Alexis se laissa faire, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

L'Assassin la porta jusqu'à chez elle, passant par des petites rues afin de ne pas être vu. Son armure avait beau être classe, performante et l'aider à rester discret, dans une rue pleine de monde, elle était un peu trop voyante.

Arrivé à l'immeuble où habitait la rousse, l'Assassin attendit que Jack, le portier, soit occupé à aider une vieille femme à entrer dans un taxi, pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment sans être vu.

L'Assassin n'avait pas une seule fois demander le chemin à Alexis. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé à quel étage elle habitait. Et pourtant c'est là qu'il emmena l'ado. Il le savait donc déjà. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune Castle. Mais elle ne dit rien, de peur d'effrayer l'Assassin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte du loft, l'Assassin donna un coup de pied dans celle-ci. Quelques instants plus tard, Richard Castle ouvrit cette porte.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit sa fille dans les bras d'une personne portant une tunique noir et or qu'il sut être un Assassin. Il reprit constance après quelques secondes et se poussa pour laisse passer l'Assassin qui alla déposer Alexis sur le divan. Après il s'écarta, laissant l'écrivain prendre sa fille dans les bras et lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

Alexis fondit en larme et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Castle écouta, sans dire un mot, et la serra bien fort dans ses bras.

« En-ensuite elle-elle est arrivée et elle les a fait partir. P-puis elle m'a ramenée à la maison. » Sanglota la rousse.

« Elle? Comment tu sais que c'est une femme? » Demanda l'écrivain en chuchotant, essayant d'être discret, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, car l'Assassin entendit tout et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu sous son masque.

« Qu-quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai-j'ai sentie sa poitrine…féminine… » Répondit l'ado rougissante lançant un regard nerveux vers l'Assassin.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« D'accord ma puce, et si tu allais prendre une bonne douche? Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud en attendant, d'accord? »

Alexis acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les escaliers, sous l'œil protecteur de l'Assassin. Avant de monter la rousse se tourna vers lui, ou plutôt elle et murmura, tout juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Merci… »

L'Assassin inclina doucement la tête en avant comme pour dire 'Il n'y a pas de quoi'. La jeune Castle monta alors prendre sa douche. L'Assassin regardait toujours en direction des escaliers mais elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard de l'écrivain sur elle, c'est pourquoi elle se tourna vers lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux, un moment à se regarder avant que Castle ne demande:

« Vous êtes un Assassin. » Ce n'était pas vraimet une question mais plutôt une affirmation. L'Assassin acquiesça.

« Vous travaillez pour Leïla ? Elle a le même symbole que vous sur sa ceinture. »

L'Assassin sembla hésiter avant d'acquiescer de nouveau.

« C'est elle qui vous a chargé de protéger Alexis ? Ou de protéger toute la famille ? »

Elle répondit de nouveau de façon positive. Après un nouveau silence, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller.

« Attendez ! » S'écria Castle. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« Merci…Pour l'avoir protéger…Elle est tout ce que j'ai…J'ai déjà perdu la femme que j'aimais. Je n'aurai pas supporter de la perdre aussi. »

L'Assassin tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément. Puis elle inclina la tête comme précédemment avant de s'en aller.

Néanmoins, elle ne partit pas bien loin car deux heures plus tard, elle grimpa à la fenêtre d'Alexis. Celle-ci s'était endormie en faisant ses devoirs, un livre de chimie ouvert sur sa poitrine. L'Assassin entra doucement dans la chambre et pris le livre afin de le poser sur son bureau.

Elle retourna près du lit et couvrit la rousse sous les couvertures avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quelque chose attira son attention dans le cou de l'ado. Il s'agissait de la bague de Johanna Beckett.

Délicatement, l'Assassin caressa l'anneau avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de repartir mais un bruit l'arrêta.

« Kate… »

L'Assassin se figea aussitôt.

« Kate… »

Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle comprit que l'adolescente parlait en dormant.

« Kate…tu me manques tellement… »

L'Assassin alla de nouveau s'asseoir près d'elle et de sa main gantée de cuir, repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux du visage de la jeune endormie avant de murmurer.

« Tu me manques aussi Alexis… »


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila! Je vous avez promis la suite et bien voici la suite! Dans ce chapitre on revient au moment où Kate est emmenée à l'hôpital mais à la place de suivre Castle on va la suivre elle est sa soeur. En fait c'est pour vous expliquer comment elle va arrivée à devenir cet Assassin que vous avez vu dans les chapitres 7 et 8. Ce flasback sera en deux parties.**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 9:**

**Flasback:**

Environs 4 mois plus tôt:

« Heure du décès, 20h33. » Dit le médecin d'une voix sombre. Il détestait cette phrase. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait devenir médecin, même si il savait que c'était inévitable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la sœur de la patiente baisser la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il détestait vraiment ça.

C'est alors que le moniteur cardiaque se remit en marche. Abasourdit, il regarda la machine.

« C'est impossible… » Murmura une infirmière près de lui.

« C'est un miracle… » Chuchota un autre.

« On a pas le temps de bavarder! » S'écria alors le médecin toujours un peu sous le choc mais heureux. Voila, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait devenir médecin…

Leïla releva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit les médecins de nouveau s'activer autour de sa sœur.

_C'est ça Kate…Bats toi…Rend fière ta lignée…_

« Docteur, c'est incroyable…Elle-elle est stable…Comment est-ce possible? » Demanda une infirmière. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Leïla entra dans la pièce.

« Est-elle stable pour être déplacée? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Euh…et bien oui mais- »

« Très bien. » Le coupa-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. « Emmenez la au point de rendez-vous. Et il y a intérêt pour vous qu'elle y arrive en vie. » Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et commença à préparer Kate à partir.

« Melle Beckett, vous n'avez pas le droit de- »

« En fait si doc, j'ai tous les droits. Vous allez sûrement recevoir un appel du directeur de l'hôpital dans pas longtemps. »

« Votre sœur à reçue une balle dans la poitrine, elle ne restera pas stable si nous ne la retirons pas! »

« Ne vous en faite pas doc, on a tout ce qui faut là où je l'emmène. » Soudainement le téléphone de la sale sonna. « Vous devriez répondre. Ça doit être le directeur de l'hôpital. » Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la sale d'attente où les collègues de Kate attendaient des nouvelles. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de leur mentir…

* * *

Après l'horrible moment dans la sale d'attente et la tristesse ressenti après la lecture de la lettre, Leïla entra dans la berline noir où l'attendait Federico.

« Tout ce déroule comme prévu. Le colis va arriver à bon port dans une dizaine de minute. » Lui dit-il quand elle entra.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Après une demi heure de route, ils arrivèrent près d'un veille entrepôt. Mais il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences, la bâtiment avait peut-être l'air vieux de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur se trouver le plus fin des technologies diverses, y compris de médecine.

« Ah! Docteur Queen! » S'exclama la grande sœur de Kate en voyant la femme en bouse blanche qui l'attendait. « Ma sœur est arrivée? »

« Il n'y a pas longtemps. D'après ce que j'ai compris la balle est toujours dans sa poitrine? »

« Oui pas loin du cœur. »

« Et elle a été assez stable pour que vous la déplacez? » Demanda le docteur légèrement étonnée. « Hum, ça ne devrait pas vraiment m'étonner. Après tout, elle est de la lignée d'Altaïr et d'Ezio. La plus puissante qui soit. »

« Exactement, alors ça serait bête qu'elle meurt sur la table d'opération. De plus je risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur si cela arrivait. »

« Alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. » Fit le docteur Queen avant de se dirigea vers les sales d'opérations.

Environs trois heures plus tard, le docteur revint voir Leïla qui attendait sagement assise sur une chaise à l'accueille. Lorsqu'elle vit le médecin arriver, elle se redressa et alla la rejoindre.

« Alors? »

« L'opération a été un succès. Nous avons put retirer la balle sans grande complication. Elle est passée à un centimètre du cœur. Votre sœur a eu beaucoup de chance. »

« La chance n'a rien à voir la dedans. C'est une Beckett. C'est dans son sang. C'est une survivante. Dans combien de temps, croyez vous qu'elle pourra commençer l'entraînement? »

« Pour une personne normale j'aurai dit plusieurs mois. Pour votre sœur? Trois semaines, un mois au pire. »

« Merci docteur. » Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Padrona? Où allez-vous? » Demanda Federico.

« J'ai un enterrement à préparer. » Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

* * *

« Vous allez bien _Padrona?_ » Demanda Federico. Leïla jeta un cou d'œil dans la direction des Castle et de son père.

« J'ai probablement détruit la vie de plusieurs personnes, Federico…Non je ne vais pas bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. C'était le seul moyen. »

« Peut-être…J'espère juste qu'elle ne me détestera pas. »

Federico ne répondit pas et attendit que Leïla se pousse pour pouvoir lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Ils retournèrent dans l'entrepôt où Kate se faisait encore soigner. Ça faisait trois jours et les médecins disaient qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Leïla le plus mais aussi celui qu'elle redoutait le plus. Comment allait-elle réagir? Allait-elle lui en vouloir? La détester? Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle n'entendit même pas le docteur Quenn courir vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Votre sœur s'est réveillée! »

Leïla releva brusquement la tête puis se précipita vers la chambre où se tenait Kate. Arrivée de la porte, elle entra doucement pour voir sa sœur cligner des yeux puis les ouvrit doucement afin de la regarder.

« Hey… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Sa grande sœur eu un petit rire de soulagement.

« Hey…Comment tu te sent? »

« Dans le coaltar…Comment va Alexis. »

« Saine et sauve, grâce à ton sacrifice honorable mais aussi très stupide. »

« L'importance c'est qu'elle aille bien… » Elles restèrent silencieuse un bon moment. Leïla réfléchissait à comment elle allait tout avouer à Kate. Celle-ci la fixait sans cesse avant de murmurer.

« Ils me croient morte n'est-ce pas? »

Le regard coupable de sa sœur le lui confirma. Elle poussa un long soupire et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

« Pourquoi…? »

« Storm à disparu. Nous pensons qu'il a été aider par les Templiers quand ils ont su que c'était toi qu'il visait. Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé, tu dois rester dans l'ombre…Je suis désolée Kate. »

« Je comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça…Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? »

« Et bien d'accord, il faut que tu finisse de te rétablir, ensuite tu auras un entraînement intensif et enfin on retrouve ce fumier de Storm et on le bute. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. »

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais les revoir? »

Leïla s'apprêta à répondre quand elle vit sa sœur lutter pour garder ses yeux ouvert.

« On en reparlera plus tard petite sœur. Dors maintenant, il faut que tu te repose. »

Le lieutenant acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux. Elle devait reprendre des forces, le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Storm le plus vite possible, comme ça elle pourra retrouver sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues et lui…

* * *

**Dites moi vos impressions et qu'elle fic je dois 'updater' lol! Bisoux à tous!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'autant de monde aime cette fic! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir! Pour ceux qui veulent que je poste un chapitre de _Blood History_ je sais que j'ai dit que je posterai un chapitre dans les prochains jours mais en ce moment je suis vraiment inspirée dans mes fic Castle. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je VAIS poster un nouveau chapitre...Je sais juste pas quand...**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 10:**

Dix jours à peine après son réveille, Kate était déjà sur pieds. Elle était encore un peu lente, mais elle avait quand même déjà commencée son entraînement avec Leïla. Elles y allèrent doucement au début: du footing, des pompes, de la corde à sauter, traction sur une barre, étirements pour améliorer la souplesse…**(N/A: Bon d'accord, pour des gens normaux ce n'est pas ce qu'on appellerait y aller doucement mais bon, ce sont de Assassins quand même!) **

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois que le vrai entraînent d'Assassin commença. Familiarisation avec l'armure type des Assassins, utilisation des deux lames secrètes situées au niveau des poignets, se battre comme un Assassin, mais on l'entraîna aussi à retrouver son agilité d'autrefois, son agilité d'Assassin.

Pour se faire, Leïla emmena sa petite sœur dans les sous-sols, dans un endroit connu uniquement des Assassins. Arrivées devant une porte, elles s'arrêtèrent. Leïla se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Ton but est très simple. Tu entres la dedans, » elle désigna la porte de son pouce, « et tu ressorts par l'autre côté, le plus rapidement possible. Ça fait à peu près cinq km de long. »

« C'est quoi le but de cet entraînement? » Demanda Kate confuse. Sa grande sœur lui fit un sourire pour toute réponse.

« Tu verras bien une fois à l'intérieur. »

Kate fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la porte méfiante. A peine après avoir franchit cette porte que Leïla la referma brusquement.

« Hey! »

« On se revoit de l'autre côté petite sœur! Allez dépêche toi! J'ai mit le chronomètre en route! »

Kate poussa un soupir d'ennuis avant de se retourner. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant l'endroit. Ça ne ressemblait pas à des égouts, mais plutôt à une caverne, et la seule façon d'avancer était de grimper sur des poteaux, des rochers, des trous dans le mur…etc.

Elle comprenait maintenant le but de cet exercice. Elle pris une grande inspiration, resserra sa ceinture autour de son armure d'Assassin, puis avança jusqu'au niveau de la première crevasse.

_Bon sang, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte._

Près de 45 minutes plus tard, Kate monta l'échelle qui la séparait de la surface. Elle poussa la bouche d'égout pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de sa sœur.

« 47 minute…Pas mal, deuxième meilleur temps. Après moi bien sûr. »

* * *

Cela faisait une peu plus de trois mois que Kate c'était réveillée. Aujourd'hui, elle allait recevoir son dernier entraînement.

« La vision d'aigle? » Répéta Kate confuse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Seul les Assassins de naissance la possède. C'est une habilité génétique que seuls les descendants d'Assassin ont. En fait c'une une sorte de deuxième vue qui nous sert à visualiser le monde d'une autre façon dirons-nous. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on voit, dans cette deuxième vue? »

« Pourquoi n'essailles-tu pas par toi-même pour le découvrir? »

« Ok…Et je fais ça comment? »

Leïla lui sourit, puis lui demanda de s'asseoir avant de se placer derrière elle.

« Ferme les yeux… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Concentre toi sur nos deux puissants ancêtres….Visualise les dans ta tête…Sent leur présence en toi…Voila…Maintenant concentre toi sur la vision d'aigle. Cet héritage que notre famille possède depuis plus de 900 ans… »

A ce stade là, Kate n'écoutait plus. Elle était dans de sorte de transe. Elle pouvait réellement sentir la présence de ses deux ancêtres, Altaïr et Ezion Audithore en elle. Elle pouvait entendre leur voix, ils récitaient la doctrine des Assassins.

« Ouvre les yeux maintenant… »

Doucement, délicatement Kate ouvrit ses yeux. Le monde autour d'elle était sombre, comme si les ténèbres l'avait envahis.

« Tes ennemis seront en rouge, t'es cibles, humaines ou non, seront en jaune. T'es alliés en bleu et enfin, les personnes que tu considères comme proche seront en blanc et ils seront entourés d'une aura. Plus ils seront important et plus leur aura sera grande. » L'informa Leïla.

Kate regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit des formes bleues bouger au loin, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'autre Assassins. C'est alors qu'une lueur blanche, entourée d'une aura se positionna devant elle.

« Alors? Je suis de quelle couleur? »

Kate ferma brièvement les yeux afin de retrouver sa vue normal, puis sourit à sa sœur.

« Blanche. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le jour de la cérémonie. Kate Beckett allait être officiellement un Assassin, comme l'avait été sa mère et bien autre avant elle. Tous les Assassins de New York étaient présent pour l'occasion. Tous avaient revêtus leur armure blanche d'Assassin. Celles des sœurs Beckett étaient différentes. La leur étaient noires et or comparé au blanc et rouge traditionnelles.

Elles étaient debout, l'une en face de l'autre devant une large cheminé alors que les autres étaient rand comme spectateurs.

Leïla plaça des cisailles en fer dans la cheminé.

« Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. Tels sont les mots que nos ancêtres ont prononcés - ils sont le fondement de notre credo. » Elle se tourna alors vers sa sœur. « Quand les hommes suivent la vérité aveuglément, rappelle toi… »

« …Que rien n'est vrai. » Continua Kate.

« Quand la morale ou la loi bâillonne l'esprit des hommes, rappelle toi… »

« …Que tout est permis. »

« Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour éclairer le monde. Nous sommes des Assassins. »

Cette fois-ci tout le monde dans la pièce récita.

« Rien est vrai, tout est permis. »

« Les temps ont changés Kate. » Continua Leïla. « Notre credo à évolué. Mais notre engagement est indéfectible. Es-tu prête à nous rejoindre? »

« Je le suis. » Répondit-elle. Leïla repris alors les cisailles qu'elle avait placée précédemment dans le feu.

« Sur le moment c'est un peu douloureux. Comme l'est la vie… »

Kate lui tendit son annulaire gauche. Elle fit une grimace de douleur quand le fer brûlant toucha sa peau, mais elle ne fit aucun son.

« Félicitation Kate. Te voila l'une des nôtres maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse Kate lui sourit, puis les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent sous les acclamations des autres Assassins.

* * *

**Fin du Flashback:**

Dans la chambre d'Alexis:

La cérémonie c'était déroulée il y a quatre jours. Depuis, Kate avait entreprit la quête de protéger Castle et sa famille.

Elle caressa de nouveau la joue de l'ado avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Kate fut étonnée que Leïla ne l'est pas appelée pour lui passer un savon. Son téléphone bipa.

_Huh…Elle avait parlée trop vite… »_

Sans se dépêcher, Beckett se rendit dans la cachette des Assassins dans le bureau de sa sœur, où celle-ci l'attendait avec un visage sévère.

« Une semaine. Une semaine que tu as fini ton entraînement, une semaine que tu es officiellement un Assassin, une semaine que je t'ai autorisée à surveiller les Castle. Une putain de semaine et toi tu te fais déjà remarquer? Bordel Kate! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Finalement tout est bien qui fini bien… »

Leïla s'apprêta à rétorquer mais la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa.

« Ne bouge pas de loi toi, j'en ais pas encore fini! » Dit-elle à sa sœur avant de décrocher. « Oui?…Quoi!…Où?…Quand?…D'accord…Oui. » Elle r'accroche le visage grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Derek Storm…Il est de retour en ville. »

* * *

**Dite le moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes! Merci je vous adore!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais, je sais. Ca fait un bail, vous avez tout les droits d'être en colère. Pour ma défence, j'avais mes concours à réviser! Mais voila le chapitre 11! On m'a beaucoup demander pour le chapitre suivant de _Just What We Need_ et bien sachez que je suis actuellement en train de l'écrire!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 11:**

« Co-comment ça il est de retour en ville? » Demanda Kate choquée et bien malgré elle, effrayée.

« Et bah…il est de retour…à New York. » Répondit inutilement sa sœur. Mais Kate n'avait pas le cœur à lui faire une réplique sarcastique.

Derek Storm…Celui qui lui avait presque pris la vie…Celui qui avait échappé à tout le monde, même aux Assassins…

« Il-il faut…Il faut augmenter la sécurité chez Castle et sa famille…il faut… »

« Kate. » L'interrompit Leïla. « Va. »

Beckett acquiesça puis se précipita dehors. Elle se fit la promesse que cette fois-ci Derek Storm n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant.

Il n'était pas loin de 22h quand Kate, camouflée dans son armure et son masque, entra par la fenêtre de la chambre dans le loft des Castle. Elle était vide mais elle pouvait entendre leurs voix en bas.

Bon ils allaient bien. C'était déjà ça. Elle descendit les escaliers doucement. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, buvant du chocolat chaud, sauf Martha qui avait un verre de vin. _Évidemment, _pensa Kate.

Alexis s'arrêta de rire quand elle vit la silhouette de l'Assassin. Les deux autres adultes regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle et s'arrêtèrent eux aussi de bouger en voyant l'Assassin.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de l'adolescente alors qu'elle coura dans les bras de l'Assassin.

« Ah! Je te lavais dit papa! Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait revenir si je laissais ma fenêtre ouverte! » Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de la voir. Les battements de cœur de Kate accélérèrent.

« Bonsoir… » Dit Castle doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Kate inclina la tête pour toute réponse.

« C'est donc l'Assassin dont vous n'arrêtez ^pas de parler. » Fut la seul réaction de Martha.

« Oui c'est elle! » Sourit Alexis « Elle m'a sauvée la vie! »

« Et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant. » Intervint l'écrivain. « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »

L'Assassin regarda Alexis puis Martha, l'informant silencieusement qu'elle voulait lui parler seul. Il sembla comprendre, car il lui indiqua la direction de son bureau avec sa main.

C'est là que Kate remarqua la montre de son père au poignet de l'écrivain. Son cœur manqua un battement puis elle le suivit dans son bureau.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Castle se tourna ver elle. Il la regarda silencieux, quand elle s'arrêta devant sa large bibliothèque, avant de choisir un livre et de le lui donner.

« _Storm Fall_? Pourquoi…? »

L'Assassin secoua la tête avant de le pointer du doigt le nom Storm. Elle ne parlais pas de peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

« Storm? Quoi Storm?…Derek Storm. » La compréhension se lit alors sur son visage. « Le tueur Derek Storm? Il est de retour c'est ça? Il faut protéger Alexis, il- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Kate se débarrassa du bouquin avant d'attraper ses mains dans les siennes.

« On s'occupe déjà de tout. » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il reconnaisse sa voix. Ils étaient si proche… Kate usait toute sa force mentale pour ne pas enlever son masque, l'emrasser, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas morte et que tout irait bien.

Un bruit venant de la cuisine la fit sursauter et elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, lâchant ses mains.

« Les Assassins assureront votre protection. » Murmura-t-elle alors avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Les jours défilèrent et toujours aucune nouvelles de Storm. Ce psychopathe était encore plus invisible qu'un fantôme. Kate ne lâchait pas les Castle d'une semelle mais c'était difficil parce qu'ils étaient trois, et bien qu'elle avait l'aide d'autres Assassins, elle voulait les surveiller elle-même.

Ce soir là, Kate surveillai seule, les Castle, puisqu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans le loft, du toit de l'immeuble d'en face. De là où elle était elle avait une bonne vue de la chambre d'Alexis et du bureau de l'écrivain. Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure et tout était plus ou moins calme. Martha était dans sa chambre, Alexis était aussi dans la sienne alors que Castle était dans son bureau.

Une ombre bougea soudainement sur le toit d'en face. Kate utilisa sa vison d'aigle. La forme était rouge, c'était donc bien un ennemis. Soudainement en alerte, Beckett s leva et sauta du toit sur lequel elle était pour se précipiter sur celui de l'immeuble où était cette forme.

Arrivée sur celui-ci, elle avança prudemment, prenant en compte chaque bruit et chaque odeur qui lui parvenait. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver cette mystérieuse personne. Utilisant son agilité, elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta sur le dos afin de l'immobiliser au sol. Elle le retourna brusquement afin de voir son visage.

« Je t'ais enfoiré! » S'écria-t-elle en soulevant la capuche de l'intrus. La confusion se lit sur le visage de l'Assassin lorsqu'elle vit sa tête. C'était un gosse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Il avait l'air terrifié, et portait l'écusson des Templiers, ce qui expliquait sa couleur rouge.

Ce n'était pas Storm. Il n'avait pas ce sourire froid et sadique…

« Merde! » Jura Kate en se relevant en toute hâte. Elle courut alors le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au loft des Castle. Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'écrivain et sa mère qui étaient tous deux dans le salon et se précipita dans la chambre d'Alexis.

Elle était vide, et la fenêtre était ouvert.

Ça avait été un piège. Ce salopard l'avait bien eu. Elle pouvait presque entendre son rire froid dans la chambre. Elle avait échouée…

Kate entendit vaguement Castle arriver derrière elle, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait que faire.** (N/A: Kate est toujours dans son armure donc Castle ne connaît toujours pas sa véritable identité.)** Elle sortis du loft sans répondre aux questions incessantes de Castle et appela sa sœur.

« Oui? »

« Storm a enlevé Alexis! »

« …Encore? »

« Leïla! »

« Désolée, tu lui as bien posée la puce? »

« Oui le GPS marche. Envoi une équipe, pour me rejoindre à l'endroit où cela mène! »

« Kate… »

Elle ne la laissa pas finir et raccrocha.

* * *

Alexis Castle se réveilla dans un endroit bien familier. Trop familier même. C'était dans l'usine dans laquelle Kate s'était faite tuée. Alexis remarqua avec un frisson de dégoût que la marre de sang était toujours là.

« Te voila enfin réveillée ma chère… » Cette voix, froide, moqueuse et sadique était aussi beaucoup trop familière.

* * *

Kate n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de toute sa vie. Elle sautait de toit en toit, le plus rapidement possible. Au bout de deux kilomètres, elle n'avait plus eu le besoin de lire son GPS. Elle savait où était Storm.

* * *

« Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ais enlevé une seconde fois… » Commença Storm.

« C'est à cause des Assassins. » Répondit Alexis d'une voix sèche malgré la peur qui l'habitait.

« Oh! Alors tu es au courant? Mais sais-tu pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi plus particulièrement? Parce que tu n'es pas la seule personne protégé par les Assassins. »

L'ado le regarda, confuse ce qui le fit sourire.

« Katherine Beckett. »

« Elle est morte! Vous l'avez tué! » S'écria Alexis.

« En es-tu réellement sûre? »

* * *

Kate regardait attentivement l'usine depuis sa cachette. Derek Storm n'était pas seul dans l'usine avec Alexis. Grâce à sa vision d'aigle, elle put détecter au moins une bonne dizaine de Templiers. Il fallait qu'elle attende les renforts sinon elle mettrai la vie d'Alexis en danger.

Après un moment, son téléphone vibra. Leïla et les autres étaient enfin arrivés.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ah! Vos reviews m'on fait penser à des droguers en manque! lol! et c'est très bien! Kiss à tous!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 12:**

« Que-que voulez-vous dire? » Demanda Alexis incertaine.

« Tu es bien sûre qu'elle est morte? As-tu vu son corps à l'hôpital après l'annonce de sa 'mort'? Ou à l'enterrement? »

« Je…j'était là! Je vous ais vu lui tirer dessus! »

« C'est vrai mais, ah…j'ai honte de l'admettre, je crois bien avoir manqué le cœur de quelques centimètres… »

« Mais-mais- »

« Et étant un Assassin, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle soit déjà rétablie et même qu'elle soit en pleine forme aujourd'hui. »

Avant qu'Alexis n'eu le temps sur le commentaire du fait que Kate soit un Assassin, un homme armé, un Templier sans doute, entra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet.

« Les Assassins ont encerclés le bâtiment! » Cria-t-il avant de s'en aller.

« Déjà? » S'étonna Storm. « Huh, ils ont mis beaucoup moins de temps que je le pensais. Quel dommage…j'aurai bien voulu qu'on discute plus longtemps tous les deux. » Dit-il à la rousse avant de sortir son 9 mm et de le pointer sur elle. « Ça été un plaisir… »

Alexis le regarda terrifiée, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire ça.

* * *

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Grogna Kate quand Leïla s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Quoi? On as mis à peine 10 minutes! En en pleine heure de pointe en plus! » Devant son air offensé, Kate la fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Alexis était en danger.

Sa grande sœur leva les deux main en signe de soumission et d'excuse.

« Bon ok voila le plan… » Commença-t-elle.

« Je rentre, je bute Storm, je récupère Alexis et on rentre. » Coupa Kate en commençant à se lever. Mais Leïla l'attrapa par le bras et elle la tira vers elle dans un mouvement sec.

« Non! C'est exactement ce qu'il attend de toi! Il faut préparer un plan sinon des gens vont mourir. Et soit bien sûre qu'Alexis en fera partie. »

Kate fronça les sourcils, furieuse mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait que sa sœur avait raison. Ils devaient préparer un plan.

« Bon…qu'est-ce que tu propose alors? »

« J'ai envoyée plusieurs hommes autour du bâtiment, il est totalement encerclé. On entre par toutes les entrées possible, on laisse l'étau se resserrer sur eux et en moins de deux, ils seront fait comme des rats. »

« Je veux Storm, il est à moi. » Dit Kate d'une voix catégorique et déterminée.

« Cela va de soit. Il est tout à toi.» Assura Leïla.

Beckett acquiesça et regarda de nouveau l'usine attendant son heure.

« Oh et j'ai appelée les flics. » Annonça sa sœur au bout d'un moment. Kate se tourna vers elle choquée.

« Tu as quoi? »

« J'ai appelé tes copains les flics. »

« Mais pourquoi- »

« Il va y avoir du grabuge la dedans, ça ne fait aucun doute. La police viendra quoi qu'on fasse. Donc pour faire honneur à la collaboration entre agence on les a appelé… »

« Collaboration entre agence? Bah voyons… »

« Pff, et puis comme ça j'honore aussi notre contrat. » Devant l'air confus de sa sœur elle expliqua. « Dans notre contrat on avait décider que tu pourrais revoir tes proches après qu'on ait arrêté Storm, alors… »

« Tu es persuadée qu'on va l'avoir aujourd'hui… »

« Tu ne l'es pas toi? »

Elle regarda sa grande sœur, silencieuse avant de sourire.

« On l'aura. » Elles échangèrent encore un sourire puis un Assassin sur le toit de l'usine attira leur attention.

« C'est l'heure, à nous de jouer. »

* * *

Le sourire de Storm s'agrandit quand il vit le regard effrayé et suppliant de l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle leva ses yeux humide une dernière fois vers le visage de Storm quand quelque chose attira son attention derrière son épaule.

C'était une forme noir. Malgré les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux elle reconnut une forme humaine, puis elle reconnut l'Assassin. Ce même Assassin qui l'avait déjà sauvé. On pouvait entendre des coups de feu venant d'autres pièces ainsi que des sirènes de police. L'Assassin n'était pas venu seule.

De l'espoir la pris soudainement. Elle regarda Storm qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'Assassin, qui s'approchait de lui doucement par derrière. Son doigt s'appuya légèrement sur la gâchette de l'arme qu'il pointé sur Alexis.

C'est là que l'Assassin enroula ses bras autour de son cou. La surprise l'obligea à balancer son 9 mm qui frappa violement la rousse au visage, l'assommant légèrement. Storm tenta de se dégagée mais l'Assassin utilisant sa lame secrète au poignet droit, lui transperça le cou. Il s'arrêta de se débattre et s'écroula à genoux, les mains au niveau de son cou pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

L'Assassin rangea sa lame, pleine de sang et marcha doucement autour de Storm afin de se trouver juste en face de lui. Sortant son arme, l'Assassin le pointa entre les deux yeux de Storm.

« Finalement, j'ai gagnée Storm. »

Un cou de feu retentit dans la pièce.

Alexis avait mal, très mal à la tête. Elle entendait vaguement une voix féminine lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant. Elle sentie quelqu un la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la força à ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

« …Kate…? »

« Ça va aller Alexis. » L'ado sourit sereinement ne doutant pas une seule seconde les paroles de Beckett et perdis connaissance.

* * *

« Alexis? Allez chérie ouvre moi tes jolis yeux. Allez ma puce… »

« Hum…Papa? » Ouvrant les yeux, Alexis se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'arrière d'une ambulance avec son père et, étonnamment, Leïla Beckett la sœur de Kate. Elle portait une tenu d'Assassin noir familière mais pourtant différente à plusieurs égards. La zone était remplis de policier, mais Leïla semblait être le seul Assassin à être resté.

« Hey ma chérie, tu m'as fait tellement peur. » Dit son père en la serrant contre lui.

« Urg…Combien de temps je suis restée dans les pommes? »

« Seulement quelques minutes. » Répondit la grande sœur de Kate. « Les ambulanciers on dit que tu n'avait pas de commotion, donc rien de grave. »

« Rien de grave je ne suis pas sure…Tout à l'heure j'ai une hallucination. J'ai crue que c'était Kate qui m'avait sauvée. » Dit Alexis avec un sourire triste. « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. » Rajouta-t-elle à Leïla.

Celle-ci regarda l'ado avec un petit sourire mystérieux, regarda alors Castle avant de se re-concentrer sur la rousse.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es sauvée la vie. » Devant leur air confus elle continua. « Et ce n'était pas une hallucination » Son sourire s'agrandit et d'un mouvement de tête leur montra une direction à suivre.

Les Castle tournèrent alors, leur tête vers l'endroit indiquer.

Le cœur de l'écrivain s'arrêta de battre, ses yeux s'élargirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et s'il n'était pas assis il se serait écroulé au sol.

A une dizaine de mettre d'eux se trouvait un autre Assassin. D'après son armure c'était l'Assassin qui avait sauvé Alexis toutes ces fois. L'Assassin avait son masque dans la main et sa capuche était baissée. Castle reconnaîtrait toujours ses merveilleux yeux verts, ce grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche et celui sous son œil gauche.

« Kate… »

Toujours sous le choc, il se redressa et commença à marcher doucement vers elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Plus il s'approchait d'elle et plus il accélérait. Elle, ne bougeait pas, mais du regard, elle le suppliait de se dépêcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'engouffra des ses bras, les plaçant autour de sa fine taille, alors qu'elle enroula les siens autour de son cou, faisant tomber son masque à terre.

Il cacha son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant avec délectation son odeur de cerise si familier qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Mon Dieu…Kate, tu m'as tant manqué… »

Beckett s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée Rick. Désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça…Je- »

« Chute… » La coupa-t-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir essuyer les larmes sur sa joue ne la caressant. Il posa alors un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit immédiatement. Au bout d'un instant ils arrêtèrent le baiser et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre profitant la présence de l'autre.

A ce moment là, une petite furie rousse les percuta de plein fouet, enroulant ses bras autour des deux adultes et cachant son visage sur le côté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci mis une demie seconde avant de reconnaître Alexis et de l'enroula de son bras.

Tous trois sanglotèrent. Castle serra les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui, remerciant le ciel de cette bénédiction inattendue mais plus que bien venue.

* * *

**Les reviews c'est comme si Robert Pattinson, Nathan Fillon, Orlando Bloom et autres, nous demander si on voulait passer la nuit avec eux...Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire non? huh?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci à Marie pour sa correction! Je te fais de gros bisous!**

**La Croyance de l'Assassin**

**Chapitre 13:**

Castle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, finissant en position assise. Il était plein de sueur, son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée. Il regarda à côté de lui dans le lit.

Vide.

« Non… » Murmura-t-il dans un ton paniqué. « Non, je vous en supplie….Ça ne peut pas être un rêve…Non s'il vous plait, je ne le supporterai pas… »

Il priait de tout son cœur que les événements de la veille ne furent pas un rêve. Un rêve extrêmement cruel. En même temps qu'il se chuchotait à lui-même, ses yeux parcouraient la chambre avec frénésie pour finir sur la chaise qui se trouvait au coin de la chambre.

Sur cette chaise, il y avait des vêtements. Et pas n'importe quels vêtements. C'était une armure. Une armure d'Assassin.

Un immense soulagement le prit mais sa peur ne fut pas pour autant détruite. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il avait besoin de la voir. Avec empressement, il se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta net devant la vision devant ses yeux.

Kate Beckett était dans la cuisine, appuyée contre la table de travail, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud dans la main. Elle portait comme unique vêtement l'une de ses chemises et ses sous-vêtements. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle finit par remarquer sa présence et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui donna un petit sourire timide.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Dit-elle doucement. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue me faire un chocolat chaud. »

Quand il ne répondit pas, elle perdit son sourire. Le soulagement et la peur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fendit le cœur en deux.

« Tu-tu n'était pas là alors…alors j'ai cru que…j'ai cru que tout ça ne fut qu'un rêve… » Il tenta de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix mais sans succès tandis qu'une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

Cette fois-ci le cœur de Kate se brisa en milles morceaux.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, afin de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, et courut presque vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras, camouflant ses sanglots dans son cou. Kate retourna l'étreinte avec autant de force que lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son omoplate.

« Je suis désolée Rick. » Murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. « Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, je- »

« Non. » Coupa-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Et je ne t'en veux aucunement… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment profitant de la présence de l'autre, quand il reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé. »

Kate s'écarta légèrement, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Devant son air confus, il expliqua.

« Juste avant que tu ne…enfin juste avant, je t'ai dis des choses affreuse… »

« Ce n'est rien…Tu étais bouleversé à cause d'Alexis, je comprends, ça va aller. Oublions le passé veux-tu ? Et concentrons-nous sur notre futur. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce plan. » Sourit-il avant de reposer son front contre le sien. Il passa une main dans son cou et sa nuque caressant le tatouage qu'elle avait à cet endroit. **(N/A: Oups, j'ai oubliée de vous dire qu'elle avait un tatouage à ce niveau là, autant pour moi!)** « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de bien voir ce tatouage. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit, puis se retira de ses bras afin de se tourner et de lui montrer son dos, soulevant ses cheveux pour mettre sa nuque bien en évidence. Le tatouage représentait le symbole des Assassins entouré de plumes. Les plumes allaient jusqu'aux côtés du cou. **(N/A: Le symbole est le même que pour la ceinture, alors si vous voulez une idée visuelle, allez sur Google et tapez: Assassin's creed belt)**

« C'est le même que celui sur la ceinture de ta sœur. » Dit l'écrivain en caressant le dessin avec ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner.

« Oui, c'est celui de notre lignée. »

« Il y en a des différents? »

« Oui, bien que le symbole est commun à tous, le design est différent selon les lignées. Celui-là, c'est le nôtre. »

Castle ne répondit pas verbalement. A la place, il déposa un léger baiser sur le tatouage, avant de tourner le lieutenant dans ses bras et d'attraper son visage avec ses deux mains. Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Kate répondit au baiser avec la même intensité.

« Oh mon Dieu, lieutenant Beckett? » La voix abasourdie de Martha obligea le couple à se séparer et à se tourner vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bonsoir Martha. » répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire hésitant. « Vous rentrez bien tard. » Rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'heure indiquée par l'horloge près de la télé.

Mais la vielle femme ne répondit pas, toujours choquée de voir Kate…vivante. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Beckett fut surprise sur le coup mais retourna l'étreinte.

« Quand j'ai écoutée le message que m'avait laissée Alexis sur mon répondeur, j'ai crue qu'elle était devenue folle, alors je suis venue…Je ne pensais pas…Mais comment…? »

« Vous ne vous en doutez pas? » Sourit Kate.

« L'Assassin qui a sauvé Alexis et qui nous a protégé pendant tout ce temps… » Intervint désigna de la tête Kate un sourire aux lèvres.

Martha regard de nouveau Kate, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'était vous…? Depuis tout ce temps… »

« Euh oui, désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour votre protection comme pour la mienne- »

« Oh ce n'était pas un reproche, bien au contraire. Merci d'avoir protégée Alexis. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. »

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Kate vivait chez les Castle en attendant de se trouver un autre appartement mais tout le monde savait qu'elle n'allait jamais déménager. Elle avait son propre dressing et une routine s'était installée entre eux. Elle avait reprit le travail au NYPD après des retrouvailles vraiment émouvantes entre elle et le reste de l'équipe et avec son père.

Un samedi matin, elle était dans le salon avec Alexis, aidant l'ado pour son interrogation de français, **(N/A: On sait tous que Kate parle Russe, et bah dans ma fic elle parle aussi couramment le français et l'italien comme Stana. Na!) **quand on frappa à la porte. La jeune Castle se redressa et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir Leïla Beckett, la grande sœur de Kate.

« Oh! Bonjour. »

« Mini Castle. Ma sœur est là? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Leïla? » Fit Kate qui s'était rapprochée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Ouch! Calme ta joie petite sœur… »

« Désolée, mais d'habitude, quand tu apparais comme ça sans prévenir, ça sent le roussi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de grave. » La rassura-t-elle.

« Bon, je vais finir mes révisions dans ma chambre. » Intervint Alexis. « Oh Kate! C'est toujours d'accord pour le shopping toi et moi lundi après-midi? »

« Il n'y a pas cours le lundi? » Demanda Leïla.

« C'est un jour férié. » Répondit sa sœur avant de se tourner vers la rousse. « Bien sur que c'est toujours d'accord. Hé, et si après on allait au ciné voir ce nouveau film là…Tron? Après on ira manger un morceau. »

Le visage de l'ado s'illumina dans un sourire radieux.

« Ça serait génial ! » Sur ceux, elle ramassa ses affaires et disparut dans sa chambre.

« Wow. Cette gosse t'idole littéralement. » Fit Leïla. « Si seulement elle savait quelle rebelle tu étais au lycée…Tu allais chez le proviseur au moins une fois par semaine. »

« Hum, ouais…c'était le bon vieux temps… » Répondit sa petite sœur avec un petit air mélancolique au visage. « Bon alors. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« C'était pour te demander de…rester avec les Assassins. Attend laisse moi finir ! » Rajouta-t-elle rapidement quand elle vit Kate ouvrir la bouche afin de protester avec véhémence. « Je ne te demande pas de quitter ton boulot ou tes proches. Tu peux toujours être… une Assassin à mi-temps. »

« Assassin à mi-temps? »

« Ouais, tu gardes ta vie et si j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission spéciale, ou si ça a un rapport avec maman…alors là je ferais appel à toi…qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« Je…je ne sais pas…Il faut que je parle de ça avec Rick. Ce n'est pas seulement mon choix à faire. Plus maintenant. »

« Je comprend. Où est-il d'ailleurs ton écrivain? »

« Il est parti voir son agent Paula et son éditrice Gina. Il veut écrire un nouveau livre sur Nikki Heat. »

« Naturellement. Sa muse a ressuscitée. » Sourit Leïla avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « Bon écoute, prenez votre temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Oui je le sais. » Sourit Kate.

Après un dernier au revoir, sa grande sœur s'en alla. Kate resta là, dans ses pensées. Elle secoua alors la tête avant de monter les escaliers pour aller dans a chambre d'Alexis pour l'aider dans ses révisons.

Elle et Rick allaient avoir une très longue conversation ce soir là.

* * *

**Hey guys! Dite, j'ai un peu mal avec ma fic _A wolf family in NY_ don si vs avez des petites idées, je suis prenante!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolée pour cette attente interminable, mais j'ai des concours à réviser.**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 14:**

Quand Castle rentra ce soir là, il fut agréablement accueillit par une étreinte de sa fille suivit d'un doux baiser de l'amour de sa vie.

« Salut toi. Comment sa s'est passé? » Lui demanda-t-elle après le baiser. Rick retira son manteau puis entoura sa fine taille avec ses bras et colla son corps contre le sien.

« Plutôt bien. Ta résurrection fait beaucoup de bruit un peu partout. J'ai signé un contrat pour écrire le troisième livre sur Nikki Heat, mais aussi le quatrième et pourquoi pas le cinquième. » Annonça-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ugh, alors ça veux dire qu tu vas encore me suivre partout? » Demanda Kate d'un air faussement ennuyé.

« Oui, et je le ferai le temps qu'il faudra et peut-être même plus! » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant encore plus.

Beckett fini par répondre à son sourire et lui donna un autre baiser. Elle le coupa quelques instants après, le visage plus sérieux.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas parler des Assassins… » L'écrivain devint lui aussi sérieux et pris les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait vous mettre, la Confrérie et toi en danger. »

« Ce n'est pas que pour notre sécurité que je te dis ça. Mais pour la tienne aussi, ta famille ou encore le 12th district. »

Pour toute réponse, Castle posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura.

« Il ne nous arrivera rien… » Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Kate s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Allons dans ta chambre, il faut que je te parle. »

« Tu veux dire _notre_ chambre. » Corrigea l'écrivain en la suivant dans les escaliers. Une fois arriva dans celle-ci, ils s'essayèrent sur le rebord du lit. « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ma sœur est passée dans la journée. »

« Oh? Et comment va cette chère Leïla? »

« Elle ne veux pas que je quitte les Assassins. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que le cerveau de Castle enregistrait ce que venait de lui dire Kate.

« Tu…tu vas partir? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'une petite voix.

« Non! » Cria-t-elle presque en réponse. « Je ne serais pas un Assassin à plein temps! Seulement à mi-temps. » Intérieurement Kate roula des yeux. Voila qu'elle parlait comme sa sœur maintenant. « Je ne lui ais pas dit oui, parce que cette question je ne pas y répondre toute seule…plus maintenant en tout cas. »

Castle resta silencieux et la regarda intensivement.

« Mais tu veux dire oui… » Ce n'était pas une question mais une observation. Elle lui fit un sourire triste en réponse.

« Faire partir des Assassins est mon unique chance de trouver les meurtriers de ma mère Rick… » Elle caressa tendrement sa joue de sa main. « Mais si pour ça, je dois te quitter alors…ça n'en vaut pas la peine. La première fois a été trop douloureuse. »

Cela choqua Castle sur le moment. Serait-elle vraiment prête à abandonner la quête de justice pour sa mère, pour lui. Après quelques instant son visage choqué se changer pour un visage tendre. Il attrapa sa main, qui été toujours sur sa joue, et embrassa délicatement sa paume.

« Dit oui. »

Ce fut Kate, cette fois-ci que le regarda choquée.

« Être un Assassin…Ça fait partie de toi. C'est dans tes gênes…De plus, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de t'enlever l'unique chance de trouver les meurtriers de ta mère…Et puis, au moins là tu seras toujours avec moi. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser doucement.

« Ka- oh pardon! » La petite voix d'Alexis sépara l'écrivain et sa muse.

« Ce n'est rien Alexis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Maman vient de m'appeler, elle est à New York pour quelques jours…et euh, elle voudrait qu'on à faire du shopping toutes les deux… » Dit l'ado d'une voix hésitante.

Kate fut, un instant blessée, qu'elle la délaisse pour sa mère, mais se souvenant que celle-ci vivait à Los Angeles, donc à l'autre côté du pays, elle força un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien 'Lexie, passe de bon moments avec ta mère. » Répondit-elle sans faire attention du surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Mais pour le ciné et le dîner c'est toujours ok! » S'empressa de dire la rousse. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit alors sincère.

« Ça marche, toi et moi, demain, ciné + resto. » Alexis lui fit un sourire radieux avant de retourner dans sa chambre laissant les deux adultes seuls.

* * *

Meredith avait plus de deux heures de retard. 2h26 pour être exacte. Alexis regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes. Une heure plus tôt, sa mère lui avait envoyée un texto pour lui dire qu'elle serait en retard. Mais maintenant ça faisait plus de deux heures. A chaque minutes qui passaient, Alexis devenait de plus en plus triste. La vision brisait le cœur de Kate. Rick était partie voir Gina pour parler de son prochain livre, les laissant toutes les deux seules.

Vers 18h, Alexis en eu assez. Sa mère lui avait posée un lapin. De plus elle devait allait voir un film au ciné avec Kate, et elle n'allait pas l'annuler à cause de Meredith. Elle essuya les larmes dans ses yeux et se tourna vers l'Assassin.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher ma veste et après on pourra aller au ciné. »

« Tu es sûr? » Demanda Kate hésitante. « On peut annuler si tu veux. »

« Non! » Cria-t-elle presque. « Je-je ne veux pas qu'on annule nos plan à cause…à cause d'elle. »

Avant que l'adulte n'eu le temps de répondre, on entra brusquement dans le loft.

« Alexis Chérie! » Beckett se tendis lorsqu'elle vit la mère d'Alexis, surnommer 'la brioche au beurre', entrer suivit d'un homme. Elle vit l'ado froncer les sourcils vers sa mère et refuser de l'étreindre. Meredith regarda sa fille confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend chérie? »

« Tu as vu l'heure? Tu devais venir me chercher à 13h, et là il est 18h passé! »

« Oui je sais mon poussin, mais Danny avait besoin de nouvelles pièces pour sa voiture. » Dit l'actrice en montrant l'homme d'un mouvement de tête. « Ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble. Il est mécanicien. » Sourit-elle bêtement.

Kate roula des yeux dans son coin. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas saquer cette femme. Elle voyait sa fille une à deux fois par an, et elle passe la journée avec sa nouvelle conquête du moment.

« Donc, tu m'as posée un lapin pour un mec que tu ne connais que depuis un mois? »

« Essaye de comprendre chérie, c'est mon petit copain… »

« Et moi je suis ta fille! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fait toute une histoire, je suis là maintenant. On peux y aller. »

« Non, je vais au cinéma avec Kate. »

C'est à ce moment là que Meredith remarqua la présence du lieutenant.

« Oh oui, vous êtes la nouvelle muse de Richard, euh… »

« Kate, Kate Beckett. » Fit celle-ci avec un sourire forcée.

« Oui c'est ça. Bon Alexis, annule tes plans et allons faire du shopping. Je t'assure que je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir posé un lapin… » Dit Meredith.

Kate renifla sarcastiquement. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Vous avez un problème? » Demanda l'actrice d'une voix ennuyée.

« Si j'ai un problème? » Répéta Beckett. « C'est vous mon problème! » Cracha-t-elle en se redressant brusquement et s'approchant d'elle, les points sérés.

« Wow…Il se passe quoi ici? » C'était Rick, il venait juste de rentrer pour voir, un inconnu, sa fille les larmes aux yeux et son ex femme et Kate en plein face à face. Les deux femmes ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent à se fusiller du regard.

« Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez? JE suis la mère d'Alexis. »

« Ouais, je suis sûr qu'elle doit le regretter aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne vous permet pas de- »

« Je n'ais pas ç avoir votre permission pour quoique se soit. » La coupa le lieutenant dans un grognement.

« Vous vous croyez meilleur que moi? » Kate eu un petit rire qui disait_ Oh que oui._ « Je lui ais donnée la vie! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour elle? »

« Ce que j'ai fait pour elle? » Répéta le lieutenant dans un murmure. « Ce que j'ai fait pour elle? » Dit-elle plus fort. « Je suis morte pour elle! Je suis morte 9 minutes pour elle! Mon cœur à cessé de battre pendant 9 putain de minutes pour elle! » Elle entendit alors deux exclamations choquées et grimaça intérieurement. Oups, elle avait oubliée de le mentionner.

Elle se força à se calmer et poussa un long soupire avant de regarda de nouveau Meredith.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. » Dit-elle d'une voix normale. « Que sa mère se fasse assassiner ou qu'elle préfère son nouveau petit ami à sa fille qu'elle ne voit qu'une fois par an. »

Meredith ouvra sa bouche pour lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais Alexis la coupa.

« Tu devrais partir maman, le film va bientôt commencer. Je t'appel demain d'accord? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrapa sa veste puis la main de Kate avant de sortir, laissant Castle avec ses deux invités.

* * *

**Les reviews c'est comme des mini-marshmallows. Ils vous apportent de la joie et vous n'êtes jamais fatigué d'en manger!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT: Dans ce chapitre Kate va commencer à parler en Italien. J'ai eu l'idée ce matin même ne jouant à Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Je sais que c'est soudain, ça vient de nule part mais bon, je trouve ça cool alors... ^^. Dans quelque chapitre, il se peut même qu'elle parle ne Latin, enfin bon, je parle mieu l'italien que le latin alors ça sera surtout italien. Ce ne sont que des mots par-ci par là, pas des phrase entière, et la traduction sera en fin de page.**

_*Paroles en Italien_

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 15:**

Les deux femmes passèrent une très bonne soirée. Après le film, elles allèrent dans un petit restaurant, bien tranquille qu'avait conseillée l'adolescente. Une serveuse les installa à une table au coin et leur donna le menu.

_« Grazie. »_ Dit Kate avant de froncer les sourcils. Venait-elle vraiment de parler italien?

« Grazie? » Répéta Alexie avec un sourire confus. « Tu parles italien maintenant? »

« Hum, je parle italien depuis le lycée en fait. Mais c'est la première que je parle cette langue en plein milieu d'une phrase…C'est sortit tout seul… » Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Bah, laisse tomber. Commandons plutôt à manger. »

La rousse répondit à son sourire et regarda plus attentivement la carte des menus.

Après avoir dîner, elles décidèrent de rentrer à pieds. Il ne faisait pas froid et tout était plus ou moins calme. Leur bras étaient liés et elles marchaient collées l'une contre l'autre.

« Vendredi soir, j'ai ma démonstration de violon au lycée. Papa et Grand-mère viennent, maman aussi j'espère…J'aimerai que tu viennes aussi… »

Kate fit une grimace. Leïla devait lui présenter quelqu'un ce vendredi, et lui parler du meurtre de leur mère.

« Je ne peux pas ce vendredi. J'ai une mission avec les Assassins. _Mi dispiace_ Alexis… » Le lieutenant cligna des yeux. Elle venait encore de parler Italien sans vraiment le vouloir.

L'ado eu l'air déçue mais lui donna un petit sourire quand même.

« Ça va Kate je comprend. Tes missions pour les Assassins sont importantes. Une autre fois? »

Kate fit une autre grimace. Elle avait fait la leçon à Meredith quelques heures plus tôt et voila qu'elle faisait la même chose.

« Bon. » Continua l'ado. « On rentre? »

« _Va bene. »_ Ugh, encore de l'italien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et Kate continuait à dire des mots en Italien dans ses phrases. Elle ne disait jamais de phrase entière, sauf quand elle jurait. Par exemple, le jour précédent, au réveille, toujours un peu dans les vaps, Kate s'était cognée le pied contre un meugle et, dans la douleur, avait poussait des jurons tout en ce massant le pied.

« Ah! _Bastardo! Figlio di puttana! Merda!_… » Cela avait fait rire Castle ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier suivit d'un verre d'eau glacé sur la tête.

Vendredi soir, Kate se rendit chez sa sœur, dans le repère des Assassins. Avant de partir, elle avait enlacée Alexis, et l'avait embrassée sur le front en lui murmurant.

« Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas être _meravigliosa._ »

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de sa sœur avant d'entrer. Leïla était avec un homme d'une soixantaine d'années bien familier.

« Oncle Patrick? » Demanda le lieutenant choquée.

« _Mia figlia! »_ S'exclama l'homme en question en enlaçant Kate.

« Mais je…Enfin, on te croyait tous mort. » Dit elle en retournant l'étreinte.

« Oh je l'ais été…en quelque sorte. Après la mort de votre mère, ma sœur…j'ai…ah, enfin bref, le plus important c'est que je suis là maintenant! »

« Notre oncle Patrick va reprendre les reines des Assassins ici à New York. » Expliqua Leïla.

« Mais c'est toi le chef non? » Lui demanda sa petite sœur confuse.

« Et bien maintenant c'est lui. » Sa voix été neutre, sans aucune émotion. C'est-ce qui indiqua à Kate qu'elle était contrariée par ce fait.

« Mais pourquoi être revenu après tant d'années? »

« Vous êtes devenus toutes les deux plutôt célèbre chez les Assassins, et leurs ennemis aussi d'ailleurs. Les sœurs Beckett. »

Celles-ci se lancèrent un regard en souriant fièrement

« Tout ça ma sortit de ma solitude et j'ai décidé de vous aider à trouver l'Assassin de votre mère. Et je vous ais rapporté quelque chose qui devrait vous aider. » Il tendis un petit livre usé.

Leïla le pris et s'empressa de l'ouvrir alors que Kate regarda au dessus de son épaule.

« C'est l'agenda de maman. » Dit Leïla.

« On sera peut-être qui elle a vue avant de se faire tuer. Regarde à la fin. » Fit le lieutenant. Sa grande sœur obéit.

« Mardi 12 avril 1999 - Rendez-vous au Café Buzz avec John Carver. _Mio Dio…_ C'est le jour ou maman est morte. » Murmura Kate.

« C'est qui ce John Carver? » Demanda Leïla.

« Un Templier. » Répondit leur oncle.

« Pourquoi notre mère irait voir un Templier? »

« Il y a deux raisons possibles à cela. La première est que votre mère était un indique pour les Templiers.

Les deux sœurs levèrent brusquement la tête vers Patrick, de toute évidence en colère.

_« Sciocchezze! »_ S'écria Kate.

« Notre mère n'était pas une traître! » Hissa sa sœur.

Leur oncle leva les deux mains en signe de soumission.

« Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi cette raison ne me plait pas. C'est pourquoi la deuxième a plus de sens. »

« C'était ce John Carver l'indique. » Devina Leïla.

« Il disait à notre mère les agissements des Templiers. » Continua Kate.

« Il faut trouver ce Carver. » Dit sa grande sœur d'une voix ferme.

« Je vous ais devancé sur ce côter. » Patrick sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et la tendis à Leïla. « Voici son adresse. »

« Bon, j'appel les gars et on y va. » Dit Leïla en ce dirigeant vers la porte mais son oncle l'arrêta.

« Non, nous irons demain soir. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi attendre? On sait où il est autant y aller tout de suite… »

« C'est un ordre Leïla. Nous irons demain. » L'Assassin ferma sa bouche l'air contrarié alors que Patrick s'en alla laissant les deux sœurs ensemble.

« Ah! Pourquoi attendre? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'y aller ce soir? »

« En fait ça m'arrange, j'ai un petit truc à faire. » Dit Kate.

« Ouais, bah ne le dit pas à notre oncle. »

« Huh avant de partir…Je me met à parler Italien, sans raison apparente…c'est normal? »

« Oui c'est à cause de nos ancêtres. Altaïr et Ezio.C'est leur empreintes génétiques qui te donnent plus que des souvenirs et des capacités. Tu vas bientôt te mettre à parler en latin aussi. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais entendus parler Italien ou Latin? »

« Parce que ça ma passé. Mais maintenant que tu t'y met je sent que ça va me reprendre. »

Kate s'apprêta à poser une autre question mais la mauvaise humeur bien visible sur le visage de sa sœur la dissuada.

« _Bene_, je vais y aller. On se voit demain. »

* * *

Alexis poussa un long soupire pour tenter de se calmer et se donner du courage. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Le gymnase avait été transformé en sale de spectacle pour l'occasion, et il était bondé. Elle regarda alors aux troisième rand, pur voir son père lui faire un grand sourire d'encouragement. Elle regarda alors le siège d'à côté.

Vide.

La déception et la tristesse qu'Alexie sentit à ce moment là, lui apporta des larmes aux yeux. Son père lui envoya un regard plein de compassion. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Meredith lui ait encore posée un lapin. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en être blessée.

Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes quand un mouvement au fond du gymnase attira son attention.

Son visage passa de la surprise, à la joie quand elle reconnu la personne qui venait d'entrer. Kate.

* * *

**Traduction:**

_Grazie: _Merci

_Mi dispiace: _Je suis désolée

_Va bene: _D'accord

_Bastardo: _Bastard

_Figlio di puttana: _Fils de pute **(je sais, pour un meuble c'est bizarre... -_-')**

_Merda:_ Merde

_Meravigliosa: _Merveilleuse

_Mia figlia:_ Ma fille ou mon enfant

_Mio Dio: _Mon Dieu

_Sciocchezze: _Balivernes

_Bene: _Bien


	16. Chapter 16

**Je voulais juste dire que le 'e' en italien se prononce [é]. Le 'c' suivit de 'a', 'o', 'u' se pronoce [k]; suivit de 'e', 'i' il se prononce [tch]. Pour la lettre 'u' elle se prononce [ou]. Le 'z' se prononce comme un [s]**

**Exemples: _Bene_ = Béné; _Casa = _Kasa; _Ciao = _Tchiao; _Duce = _Doutché; _Grazie = _Grassié.**

**Et j'en passe, je vais quand même pas vous faire un cour. Cependant si vous avez des questions sur cette langue, prononciation ou autre, je suis toute ouï.**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 16:**

Quand Alexis laissa tomber son violon, le gymnase entier applaudit la faisant légèrement rougir de plaisir et sourire de contentement. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Kate, qui lui fit un grand sourire. L'adolescente descendit de l'estrade avec hâte et courut dans les bras de l'Assassin. Ella cacha son visage dans le creux de m'épaule de l'adulte. Celle-ci retourna l'étreinte avec joie en la serrant fortement contre elle.

« Tu es venu finalement… » Murmura la rousse, le visage toujours collé contre elle.

« Mes plans se sont annulés au dernier moment alors…C'était _meraviglioso._ _Tu_ as été _meravigliosa._ »

L'ado s'écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

« _Grazie._ »

« Oh non, ne me dit pas que je t'ais contaminée avec mon Italien? » Rit l'Assassin.

« Quelle bonne surprise! » Fit la voix joyeuse de Castle qui fit sursauter les deux filles. Le spectacle étant fini, le gymnase était en train de se vider petit à petit.

« Hey. » L'accueillit Kate alors qu'Alexis se retira doucement de ses bras. L'écrivain s'approcha de sa muse et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être venue quand même. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça tenait à Alexis. »

« _No problema. _De plus se fut un plaisir d'y assister. Je ne voix pas Meredith? »

Castle perdit son sourire et Alexis eu l'air si soudainement triste que Kate de put s'empêcher d'entoura ses épaules de son bras et de la coller à elle, faisant de ce câlin en duo un câlin en trio.

« Elle… » L'écrivain n'eu le besoin de finir sa phrase parce que Kate avait compris.

« _Cagna._ » Jura-t-elle dans un murmure. « Bon et si on se faisait un resto, huh? Rien que tous les trois? »

Le visage des deux Castle s'illuminèrent après qu'elle eu prononcée ses mots.

« Très bonne idée! » S'enthousiasma Rick. « Et si on aller chez Remmy's? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, alors qu'il passa un bras autour de leur taille se retrouvant au milieux des deux femmes de sa vie.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas loin.

Après tout juste quelques pas, avant même de sortir du gymnase, ils se trouvèrent face à Meredith et à son nouveau copain.

« Oh? C'est déjà fini? » Demanda l'actrice.

Kate contracta sa mâchoire et serra le point pour s'empêcher de lui en coller une.

« En effet Meredith, c'est déjà fini. » Répondit Castle avec agacement.

« Bah, je suis sure que je n'est rien manquée! Alexis à due être excellente comme d'habitude! »

« J'aurais aimée que tu viennes quand même! » S'écria la concernée. « Kate ne devait même pas venir à cause d'un travaille IMPORTANT, mais elle est quand même venue rien que pour me faire plaisir! » Elle avait le visage rouge de colère et des larmes noyaient ses beaux yeux bleus. « Tu sais si tu viens à New York pour être comme ça…Ne viens plus du tout. Tu es peut-être celle qui ma donnée la vie mais tu ne seras jamais rien de plus.»

Sur ceux, elle se mit à courir en dehors du gymnase. Castle appela son nom et s'empressa de la suivre. Kate resta un peu en retrait et continua à fixer l'actrice. Danny, son petit amis, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois et semblait s'ennuyer grandement.

L'Assassin s'approcha doucement de Meredith qui n'avait pas bougeait et qui avait une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Vous savez… »Commença-t-elle doucement. « Perdre sa mère est une expérience vraiment très douloureuse, croyez-moi. Alexis n'a probablement plus envie de vous voir et je ne la blâmerai pas…Néanmoins je veux bien lui parler pour vous laisser une dernière chance…Ne la gâchez pas. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kate alla rejoindre l'écrivain et sa fille en dehors du gymnase.

Après un dîner, plutôt silencieux, ils rentrèrent au loft, toujours dans le silence. A peine entrée, Alexis alla directement se coucher. Castle la regarda faire tristement ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le pauvre il avait l'air totalement dépassé par les événements. Kate lui tandis alors son manteau avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de l'ado.

Arrivée à celle-ci, elle frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer. Alexis était couchée sur le côté et serrait contre elle un oreiller alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

La vision lui brisa le cœur, alors elle s'empressa de se coucher près d'elle sur le lit et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle. La rousse ne posa aucune résistance, bien au contraire et entoura ses bras autour de l'adulte et cacha son visage dans sa poitrine.

Beckett ne dit rien, passant de temps en temps sa main dans ses cheveux roux et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

« Je la déteste. » Marmonna Alexis après quelques instants.

« Oh non tu ne la déteste pas. Ça serait plus simple sinon, et ça ferait beaucoup moins mal. »

« Elle savait à quel point c'était important pour moi! Elle m'avait promis qu'elle allait venir, elle me l'avait promis! » Sanglota la jeune Castle. « Des fois je me dis que ça serait mieux qu'elle reste pour toujours à Los Angeles et qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais ici, même pour me voir. Je n'est pas besoin d'elle. »

« On a tous besoin de sa mère. »

« Je t'ais toi pour ce rôle. »

L'implication de ses mots, donna à Kate des sensations bizarre dans son ventre et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Alexis. » Dit-elle après s'être calmée. « Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, que sa soit pour les meilleurs choses, ou les plus mauvaises. »

L'ado se redressa légèrement afin de regarder l'Assassin dans les yeux. L'adulte fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant bien aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

« Perdre ma mère, fut la pire expérience de toute ma vie. Même me faire tirer dessus n'est rien comparé à ça. » Elle fit une petite pause. « Meredith n'est pas la meilleur des mère, elle est même l'une des pires mais…Elle est ta mère, et je ne veux pas que tu l'as perde aussi. Elle ne sait pas le montrer, mais je sais qu'au fond elle t'aime, elle t'adore même. De plus qui ne t'aimerai pas? »

Elles se sourirent brièvement.

« Alors Alexis, prend ça comme une faveur pour moi. Donne lui une dernière chance. »

D'autre larmes apparurent dans les yeux de l'ado, qui acquiesça légèrement avant de replonger sa tête dans la poitrine de l'Assassin sanglotant silencieusement.

Le lendemain matin, Alexis et Kate regardaient les dessins animés. Ce n'était pas prévu, Alexis avait juste allumée la télé et était tombée sur les dessins animés et avait fait la remarque qu'elle adorait celui-ci. Elles décidèrent alors de le regarder, le suivant également et finalement elles décidèrent de se faire une matinée dessins animés alors que Rick préparait le petit déjeuner.

Il était près de 10h30. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois assis sur le canapé, un bol de céréales vide sur les genoux. Alexis était entre les deux adultes et ils regardaient tous les dessins animés depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

C'était un samedi matin familial tout à fait banal. Mais Kate de voulait pas plus. Castle avait son bras sur le haut du canapé, derrière les épaules de sa fille et s'amusait inconsciemment avec les cheveux de Beckett.

La sonnerie de la porte, les dérangea dans ce moment de tranquillité. Castle poussa un soupir ne voulant pas vraiment bouger, mais il le fit quand même. La personne qu'il vit de l'autre côté le figea sur place.

« Meredith? »

Cela attira l'attention des deux autres femmes devant la télé.

« Bonjour Richard. Je peux entrer? » Elle avait une petite voix timide et semblait être anxieuse ce qui étonna le plus l'écrivain. Cependant il fini par acquiescer et se recula pour permettre à l'actrice d'entrer avant de rejoindre les filles.

Arriver dans le couloir d'entré elle se tourna vers sa fille qui était toujours aux côtés de Kate. Celle-ci la regardait d'une façon qui disait: 'Faite la encore souffrir et je vous bute.'

« Euh, Alexis je peux te parler ma chérie? » Demanda timidement Meredith.

« Non, je croyais avoir été clair, je ne veux plus te voir. » Répondit l'ado avant de se retourner vers la télé.

Kate lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui rappeler la discussion qu'elles avaient eu la veille. Alexis fronça les sourcils. Une partie d'elle, rancunière, ne voulait plus jamais reparler à sa mère, mais l'autre partie lui disait d'écouter les conseilles de Kate. Finalement elle poussa un long soupir, puis se tourna vers sa mère.

« On peux aller dans le bureau à papa. » Sa mère hocha la tête puis la suivit dans le bureau. Castle les regarda partir l'air anxieux.

« _Calma._ » Sourit Kate en caressant doucement sa cuisse. « Tout ira bien. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, la mère et la fille sortirent du bureau en souriant et se tenant la main. Les yeux de Castle s'ouvrirent comme des balles de golf tandis que Kate eu un petit sourire.

« Co-comment tu as fait? » Demanda l'écrivain qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

« Je lui ais juste fait comprendre que perdre sa mère, ce n'est pas facile. »

Castle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es vraiment extraordinaire. » Kate lui sourit avant de cacher son visage dans son cou.

« _Amore mio, ti amo. »_ Murmura-t-elle.

Leur moment de tendresse fut néanmoins interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate. Celle-ci s'écarta à contre cœur de Castle est répondit.

« Beckett. »

« Hé _sorellina_. Arh! Sa y est, je recommence à parler italien! » Râla la voix de sa sœur.

« Désolée. » Sourit Kate pas du tout désolée.

« Enfin bref, notre _zio_ Patrick à décidé que la mission se passera cette après midi. »

« Quoi? En plein jour? » S'étonna Kate.

« Apparemment Carver habite dans un _bassifondi _au milieu de nul part. Le temps qu'on y arrive on sera en fin d'après midi. En plus il habite dans le trou du cul du monde alors…On ne se fera pas voir. On y va quand tu es prête. »

« Bon…J'arrive le plus vite possible. »

« _Va bene._ A tout de suite. »

Kate reposa son téléphone sur la table puis se tourna vers Rick avec un petit sourire triste.

« Tu dois y aller? » Devina-t-il.

« _Mi dispiace._ »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprend. Aller va. » Elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de se dirigea vers le chambre. Elle ouvrit le dressing et s'arrêta devant sa tenu d'Assassin sur était sur un mannequin.

Elle touchait au but. Bientôt, elle retrouvera le tueur de sa mère.

* * *

**Traduction:**

**Meraviglioso/a: **Merveilleux, merveilleuse

**Grazie: **Merci

**No problema: **Pas de problème

**Cagna: **Garce

**Calma: **Du calme

**Amore mio: **Mon amour

**Ti amo: **Je t'aime

**Sorelinna: **Petite soeur

**Zio: **Oncle

**Bassifondi: **Taudis

**Va bene: **D'accord

**Mi dispiace: **Je suis désolé


	17. Chapter 17

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 17:**

Les sœurs Beckett, ainsi que plusieurs autres Assassins arrivèrent près de la maison de Carver vers 19h30. Le soleil commençait à se coucher ce qui permettait au début de l'obscurité de camoufler les Assassins sans pour autant les aveugler. La maison de l'indic se trouvait à plusieurs heures de New York, dans la campagne, au plein milieu de nulle part. Il y avait beaucoup de végétation autour mais à part ça, rien.

Parfait donc, pour que les Assassins agissent en toute discrétion.

Se cachant derrière un buisson, Leïla se tourna vers sa sœur et les autres.

« Bon alors, notre _obiettivo_ c'est lui, John Carver. » Elle leur montra une photo de l'homme en question. « D'après ce qu'on croit, c'était un indic, qui nous donnait des informations sur les Templiers. Il nous le faut vivant. Je répète: il nous le faut VIVANT. _Capito_? » Tout le monde acquiesça. « Le…patron, Patrcik nous à donner l'autorisation d'agir hier soir. Alors c'est parti. »

Elle avait dit patron et Patrick, avec agacement et dégoût, ne cachant pas ça colère de s'être fait détonnée de la sorte. Kate et les autres lui firent un petit sourire compatissant.

« Vous en faite pas Leila, vous serez toujours notre chef préféré. » Dit l'un des Assassins. Leïla le regarda, avec un air neutre.

« Non Steve, je ne t'aiderai pas à t'acheter cette ferrari. »

Le Steve en question, jura dans sa barbe sous le ricanement des autres. Puis l'Assassin qui était à la droite de Leïla, pris doucement sa main dans la sienne et murmura.

« Il a raison_,_ vous serrez toujours notre chef. » La jeune femme lui fit un sourire idiot de reconnaissance en rougissant comme une lycéenne. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé et curieux de sa petite sœur, elle se racla, bruyamment la gorge et repris un air sérieux.

« Bon allez. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Alors c'est parti. »

Les Assassins se mirent alors à bouger. Telle une meute de loups, ou une organisation militaire, les Assassins se positionnèrent autour de la maison. Les deux sœurs montèrent sur le toit. La maison, étant en très mauvaise état, il y avait de nombreuses fissure dans la toiture, ce qui permit aux sœurs de voir clairement dans la maison.

Carver était assis dans son fauteuil, et regardait la télé avec une bouteille de bière dans la main. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux, il transpirait et ça se voyait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours.

La vision fit grimacer Kate de dégoût.

« Quelle classe ce type. » Fit sa sœur sarcastiquement. « Il est vraiment _disgustoso._ » A ce moment là, un Assassin fit signe que la voie était libre. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, mirent leur masque et hochèrent la tête à l'autre, signifiant qu'elles étaient prêtes.

« Ok, à trois. _Uno, due…tre!_» Le toit n'étant donc pas solide, les deux sœurs sautèrent et utilisant tout leur poids, transpercèrent la toiture et atterrirent juste en face de Carver. Celui-ci n'eu même pas le temps de faire un geste que deux pistolets apparurent devant ses yeux. **(N/A: Oui, les Assassins du XXIe siècle ont des armes à feu, au lieu d'arbalètes…^^, mais ils ont toujours leurs petits couteaux, les lames secrètes et éventuellement une épée pour ceux qui veulent. Leïla, par exemple à deux Katana japonais. Pour Kate c'est comme vous voulez.)**

« Bordel, c'est quoi ça? » Jura Carver. « Des Assassins? Et bah, ça fait un bail que j'en ais pas vu. »

« John Carver? » Demanda Leïla, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ouais c'est moi. »

« Vous avez été un indic autrefois. Pour un Assassin, Johanna Beckett. » Continua Kate.

« Becks? J'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis des lustres! »

Le surnom qu'il avait donné à leur mère, fit froncer des sourcils les deux sœurs.

« Ah, elle c'était vraiment une personne géniale. Dommage qu'elle se soit fait tuée…vraiment dommage… »

Leïla en avait assez. Elle l'attrapa par le col et cola son arme contre sa tempe.

« Comment l'avez-vous connus? » Grogna-t-elle.

Kate leva brusquement la tête et regarda autour d'elle et pars la fenêtre…Elle avait l'impression d'être observée.

« Il y a plusieurs années, quand je travaillais encore pour les Templiers. Je ne sais pas comment elle la su, mais je n'était pas bien chez eux, les Templiers…trop sûr d'eux, trop intransigeant, trop…cruel…Enfin bref, Becks ma trouvée et ma proposée de devenir indic pour les Assassins et en retour je pourrais devenir l'un d'entre vous. Ça marché pendant plusieurs mois…et puis un jour… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Un Templier nous attendais au lieu de rendez-vous, et pas n'importe quel Templier. Le meilleurs d'entre eux…Becks m'a aidée à m'en fuir mais pour elle…Il était trop fort. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'on avait retrouvé son corps dans cette même ruelles de New York. »

« Ce Templier… » Commença Leïla en regardant sa sœur.

« Rick Coonan. » Confirma Kate.

« Les Templiers non jamais su qui j'était, alors j'ai réussit à disparaître. » Continua Carver. « Mais une chose est sûr, personne dans mon entourage n'aurait pu savoir pour ce rendez-vous…Ce qui veux dire… »

« Que la fuite venez de chez nous. Celui qui à commandité le meutre de notre mère est un Assassin. » Finit Kate.

« Il y a un traite dans nos rands. » Conclu Leïla avec gravité. « Et je présume que vous ne savez pas qui s'est hu? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. »

Les deux sœurs le tournèrent la tête vers lui brusquement.

« Quoi? Vous connaissez le traite? » S'exclama Kate ahuri.

« J'ai fait des recherches. C'est beaucoup plus facile quand on vous croit mort. »

« Qui est-ce? » Cria presque Leïla.

Carver ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est- »

Un bruit de vitre cassée se fit entendre et l'indic se retrouva avec un joli trou au milieu du front. Avant que les Assassins ne puissent bouger un autre bruit de vitre cassée retentit. Une douleur vive traversa l'épaule droite de Kate. Celle-ci eu un cris de douleur alors qu'elle posa instinctivement sa main gauche sur sa blessure.

« A TERRE! » Cria Leïla. « Un sniper! Kate ça va?»

« Ouais, la balle n'a fait que traverser. » Grimaça-t-elle. « On était si près du but! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on en sais beaucoup plus maintenant. Pendant tout ce temps on cherchait du côté des Templiers alors qu'en faite, il fait chercher de notre côté. »

« Comment ils ont su qu'on était là? »

« Tu ne devines pas? C'est encore cette taupe! Quand j'aurai mis la main sur ce fils de pute…je vais l'étriper à mains nues! »

Kate ne répondit pas, et continua à grimacer La blessure n'était pas mortel, mais ça faisait quand même très mal. Bien que cachée sous son masque, Leïla pouvait clairement voir que sa petite sœur souffrait.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. »

A ce moment la, l'Assassin qui avait fait rougir Leïla tantôt, courut dans la maison.

« Boss! Vous allez bien? »

« Kate est blessée à l'épaule. Quelle est la situation? »

« On s'est occupé du sniper et des autres Templiers qui l'accompagnés mais il en arrive d'autres. Il faut s'en aller d'ici, tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça, puis aida sa sœur à se relever.

« D'accord, utilisez des bombes lacrymogènes pour couvrir notre sortie. »

L'Assassin hocha la tête avant de sortir. Leïla se tourna alors vers la sœur.

« Allez Kate on s'en va. »

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tous à la cachette des Assassins, et Kate fut emmenée directement à l'infirmerie. Sa sœur avait envoyée l'un de ses hommes afin d'aller chercher Casle chez lui. Ils arrivèrent environ 1h plus tard. L'endroit était vraiment impressionnant mais Castle n'en avait rien à faire, au lieu de ça il courait partout demandant à tout le monde ou était Kate.

« Castle. »

L'écrivain se retourna vivement pour voir Leïla. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Ou est-elle? Comment va-t-elle? C'est grave? Que- »

« _Calma!_ Elle va bien. Elle s'est tirée dans l'épaule droite, rien de grave, surtout pour un Assassin. Elle est à l'infirmerie. _Vieni, _je vais vous montrer. » Dit l'Assassin en faisant signe à Castle et sa fille de la suivre.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils virent le docteur Queen finir de soigner la blessure de Kate qui était assise sur le lit d'examen. Elle grimaçait de douleur mais quand elle vit les Castle, son visage s'illumina et la douleur laissa place à la joie.

L'écrivain se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Quand ils ont dit que tu t'étais fais tirer dessus j'ai cru que… »

« _Lo sta bene…_tout va bien _amore mio_. » Elle étendis alors le bras afin qu'Alexis se colle également contre elle. Elle les serra tous les deux contre elle, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule. Elle était tellement éprise de l'étreinte qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, que Leïla et le docteur étaient parties.

* * *

**Traduction:**

**obiettivo: Cible**

**Capito?: C'est compris?**

**disgustoso: Répugnant/Dégoutant**

**Uno, due...tre!: Un, deux...trois!**

**OMD, vous avec vu le promo de l'épisode 3x24? Beckett qui dit à Castle: "We're over." Ah, ça ma fendu le coeur! :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah! Vraiment désolée pour ce delais! Mes vacances ont durés un peu plus longtemps, ensuite j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et pour finir mon ordi est tombé en panne! Vraiment pas de chance... -_-' Mais je suis de retour! On ma demandé la suite de cette fic alors...voici la suite!**

**Enjoy!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 18:**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Leïla retourna à l'infirmerie, interrompant la petite réunion de famille. Elle était accompagnée par l'assassin qui l'avait fait rougir avant l'embuscade.

Kate eu un petit sourire quand elle remarqua à quel point, l'homme était proche de sa sœur et surtout que celle-ci ne fasse rien pour le repousser.

« Ça va mieux _sorellina?_ »

« Beaucoup mieux oui. Je sent presque plus rien. » Sourit Kate en resserrant son bras autour des épaules d'Alexis.

« _Bene!_ » S'exclama Leïla avant de se tourner vers les deux Castle. « Papa Castle, fille Castle, je vous présente Dylan Miles, il est mon…bras droit. » Présenta-t-elle rougissant légèrement. Son rougissement empira lorsqu'elle vit le regard amusé de sa chère petite sœur. De toute évidence ce Dylan Miles était beaucoup plus que son bras droit.

Après les quelques salutations rudimentaires, Leïla repris son sérieux et regarda autour d'elle dans l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Une fois rassurée, elle se tourna vers Kate et parla doucement.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins…Il y a une taupe dans nos rands. Une taupe qui veux nous empêcher de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de notre mère et de ce fait qui veux nous tuer. Ce qui fait que nous sommes tous en danger. Et je dis bien tous. » Rajouta-t-elle et regardant l'écrivain et sa fille.

Inconsciemment Kate se rapprocha des deux Castle comme si, en faisant ça elle les protéger de tout.

« Comment allons nous faire pour trouver cette taupe? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« Et bien pour le moment, on va laisser les choses se tasser. Après ce qui s'est passé il va sûrement être sur ses gardes et il va nous être impossible de le trouver. De plus tu es blessée et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

« Leïla je te dis que je vais bien… »

« Ça m'est égale Kate, je ne prend aucun risque. » Répéta sa sœur d'une voix qui disait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. « En fait je crois qu'il est mieux qu'on quitte New York quelques temps…C'est bientôt les vacances d'été non? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Alexis.

« Euh oui, Je reçoit mon diplôme vendredi. » Répondit la rousse.

« _Bene_. » Sourit Leïla. « Vous êtes déjà aller en Italie? »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était la remise des diplômes pour Alexis. Cette seule pensa brisa le cœur de Castle et le fit battre en même temps. Son bébé était devenue une grande fille. La prochaine étape était la fac, et il n'était toujours pas prêt de la laisser partir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendis pas Kate arriver derrière lui. Il ne remarqua sa présence uniquement lorsqu'elle l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa joue contre son dos.

« Hey… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Hey… » Il posa ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient posées sur son ventre. « Notre bébé est devenue une grande fille… »

« Elle sera toujours notre bébé…Quoiqu'il arrive… »

Rien que pour une journée, ils avaient décidés d'oublier toutes ces histoires d'Assassins, de Templiers, de traître pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur Alexis. Et Rick en venait presque à espérer qu'il se passe un drame, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître. Mais c'était de son bébé qu'on parlait et il n'était pas encore prêt de la voir partir à la fac, loin de lui.

Kate l'embrassa tendrement sur la nuque avant de se détacher de lui.

« Aller, on va être en retard à la remise des diplômes. »

Après un soupir de résignation l'écrivain acquiesça avant de suivre sa muse jusqu'à la voiture.

Alexis était dans les rands de devant avec les autres élèves de sa promotion alors que Kate et Rick étaient plus loin derrière avec Martha. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Beckett vit plusieurs Assassins patrouiller autour de la cérémonie. Ils avaient sûrement été envoyés par Leïla afin d'assurer leur protection contre cette taupe.

« Alexis Castle. » Appela le directeur du lycée.

Aussitôt, les applaudissements fusèrent de partout, surtout au niveau de Castle, Kate et Martha. Toute souriante, Alexis monta sur l'estrade, vêtu de sa tenus de diplômée et accepta le diplôme que lui donna le directeur, qui la félicita, avant de regarder son publique en souriant largement. Elle était tout simplement rayonnante.

Cette vision serra le cœur de Castle et une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Beckett le remarqua et de sa main, arrêta la larme avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la même joue. En retour, l'écrivain attrapa sa main dans la sien, dans un remerciement silencieux.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Alexis coura vers le couple et enlaçant presque violement tellement elle était heureuse et excitée.

« _Felicitazioni!_ » S'exclama Kate en retournant l'étreinte un grand sourire aux lèvres. Castle suivit son exemple avec un sourire légèrement plus forcé.

« Merci! » Sourit l'ado en s'écartant d'eux. « Je suis contente d'avoir fini le lycée et en même temps je suis triste, vous comprenez? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois ma puce. » Répondit son père. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, avant qu'Alexis ne s'adresse a l'Assassin.

« Alors on va où exactement en Italie? »

« Dans la villa qui appartenait à mon ancêtre Ezio Auditore. La Villa Auditore. Elle se trouve à Monteriggioni Sienne, c'est à environ 60 km au sud de Florence, Personne n'est au courant de la villa à part Leïla et moi. Même notre oncle Patrick n'est pas au courant.**(N/A: Les fans du jeu reconnaîtrons la villa, qui existe réellement à 70 km du sud de Florence!)**

Alexis acquiesça de la tête. Elle n'était jamais allait en Italie, alors elle était vraiment excitée par ce voyage malgré les circonstances et le fait qu'Ashley n'allait pas la rejoindre avant le mois d'août.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le départ. Les Castle, Martha et Kate allèrent à l'aéroport JFK, où les attendait Leïla, devant leur jet privé, en compagnies des seuls Assassins dont elle faisait entièrement confiance.

« Ah _finalmente!_ Dépêchez-vous notre pilote est prêt à décoller. »

Le vole jusqu'à florence dura environ 8h, puis la route en voiture de Florence à la Villa Auditore dura 1h.

Arrivés au petit village Monteriggioni, les Castle et Martha furent éblouis devant l'immense Villa qui surplombait le village. Sur le devant de la façade, on pouvait voir le symbole bien reconnaissable des Assassins. Mais leur mâchoires tomba littéralement au sol quand ils entrèrent dans la villa.

La décoration de l'endroit était restée ancienne avec quelques touches de nouveautés et de design qui rendait la villa extraordinaire.

Pendant qu'ils s'émerveillaient de l'endroit Leïla se tourna vers sa jeune sœur.

« Bon allez tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Grimpe sur le toit et utilise ta vision d'aigle. Ça te servira en cas d'attaque. »

Kate se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir dehors.

« Où va-t-elle? » Demanda l'écrivain qui venait de voir sa muse s'éclipser.

« Elle va faire une reconnaissance des lieux. »

« Sur le toit? » Demanda Alexis en fronçant les sourcils.

« Exactement. » Devant le regard perplexe de l'ado Leïla sourit avant de s'expliquer. « Les Assassins dit innés, comme Kate et moi, nous avons une faculté appelée: la vision d'aigle. Sa première fonction est de nous permettre de connaître la nature de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un: savoir si c'est un ennemis un allié etc.…Mais la vision d'aigle a également une fonction de…GPS en quelque sorte. »

« De GPS? » Répéta Martha.

« Oui. Pour se faire, nous montons dans des endroits le plus haut possible, une tour, une falaise…que nous appelons: Points d'observation. Puis, en place, nous utilisons notre vision d'aigle et là, notre cerveau enregistre chaque rues, chaque cul de sac, chaque magasin ou autre bâtiments que nous pouvons voir dans l'endroit observé. »

« Oh, d'accord je comprend. Effectivement c'est un peu comme un GPS. » Compris Alexis. Les deux autres acquiescèrent comprenant enfin eux aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Kate grimpa enfin sur le toit de la magnifique villa. Il y avait un peu de vent mais pas assez pour la gêner. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux tout en utilisant sa vision d'aigle et regarda les alentours. Peu à peu, une 'carte' du village et de ses alentours se forma dans sa tête. Une fois fini, elle repris la vue normale mais resta sur le toit.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher donnant un magnifique spectacle au lieutenant. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors, sans le vouloir, vers ce traître chez les Assassins. Elle serra les points sentant la colère la submerger.

Elle allait le trouver coûte que coûte. Et elle allait le faire payer sa trahison au prix fort.

* * *

_sorellina: _**petite soeur**

_bene: _**Bien**

_Felicitazioni!: _**Felicitation!**

_Finalmente! _**Enfin!**

**La prochaine fic que je "updatrais" sera A Wolf Family in New York. Kiss à tous!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Je sais, je sais! J'ai mis un temps fou pour poster un chapitre d'une de mes fics. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: Mieux vaut tard que jamais! lol De plus ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon ordinateur s'est planté avec mes nouveaux chapitres avec! J'ai dû les recommenser sur l'ordi de ma mère!  
**

**Mes vacances à New York étaient...géniales! Sublimes! Fantastique! Et j'en passe!  
Je suis aller dans le commissarriat de la sérit Castle! Si si! Je vous le jure. Bon l'extérieure est le même, mais l'interrieure est presque entièrement différent!  
**

**Oh et, j'ai cherchée partout pour trouver Kate ou Castle mais rien à faire, je ne l'ais pas trouver!  
J'ai parlée avec un vrai Lieutenant de Police dans les homicides qui connaissait la série Castle et quand je lui ais dit (Dans mon anglais et avec un sublime accent français... -_-') que j'était une fan, il a bien voulu me faire visiter.**

**D'ailleur, je lui fais un gros bisous même si je sais qu'il ne lira jamais cette fic. Alors un gros bisou à toi Nick Baker!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 19:**

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement dans la sublime Villa Auditore. Chaque habitant de la demeure avait son habitude journalière. La matinée était généralement destinée pour l'entraînement des Assassins et parfois même de Castle, qui voulait connaître les bases afin de pouvoir se défendre sa famille et lui-même en cas d'attaque. Les après-midis, elles, étaient destinées à la détente, aux visites touristiques, aux baignades, etc. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, que les deux sœurs Beckett réfléchissaient à leur prochain mouvement.

Ce jour là, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Beckett était tranquillement en train de lire à côté de Martha qui bronzait, tandis que Castle et sa fille jouaient dans la piscine juste devant elles. **(N/A: Pour les connaisseurs du Jeu Vidéo, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de grand jardin avec piscine, mais pour cette fic, imaginez en un derrière la villa, juste avant le ravin.)** Néanmoins, Kate fut interrompue dans sa séance de lecture par l'arrivé du bras droit (entre autre chose…) de Leïla, Dylan Miles.

« Kate, votre grande sœur demande à vous voir. Elle se trouve dans le bureau de votre ancêtre Ezio. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa sœur, avant de remercier Dylan et de se lever afin de rejoindre sa sœur.

Elle la trouva donc, dans le bureau de leur ancêtre, assise au bureau, étudiant un parchemin ancien avec beaucoup de concentration.

« Ah te voilà! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant arriver sa petite sœur. « Regarde moi ça! » Elle se leva du bureau et tourna le dos à Kate afin de faire face au mur derrière le bureau. Elle le regarda attentivement pendant un instant, puis d'une main sûr, elle appuya sur un endroit stratégique du mur. Celui-ci se mit à trembler, faisant tomber énormément de poussière dans toute la pièce, puis avec un bruit énorme, le mur s'affaissa laissant apparaître un passage.

« _Cos'é…_? » Murmura Kate, les yeux grands ouvert sous le choc.

Leïla se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te rappelles de l'histoire que nous racontait maman avant d'aller nous coucher? Celle avec cette grande maison? Avec les deux grands Héros et le passage secret? »

« Tu es en train de me dire que maman nous parlait de cette maison? Et je présume que les deux grands Héros étaient Altaïr et Ezio? »

« J'ai pensée à la même chose. Alors j'ai fait quelques petites recherche…et voilà! »

Les deux sœurs se munirent de lampes torches, puis s'aventura dans le passage secret. Mais elles se rendirent bien vite compte que les lampes torches allaient être inutile, car au moment ou elles pénétrèrent le passage secret, des lumière s'allumèrent sur les murs du passage.

Il s'agissait d'un escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sols, sous la villa. Les deux sœurs ne se pressaient pas. Il y avait comme une sorte de présence avec elles. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais c'était comme si cette présence savait qui elles étaient. Ce qui donnait aux deux sœurs un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans une grande sale ronde. **(N/A: Là encore, pour les connaisseur du jeu, c'est l'espèce de tombeau dans la villa Auditore.) **Dans l'arc de cercle qui leur faisait face, il y avait de nombreuses grandes statuts des grand Assassins qui avaient marqués l'histoire, dont au milieu, juste en face de l'escalier où était les sœurs Beckett, la grande statuts d'Altaïr.

Juste devant lui, se trouvait une autre statuts, mais beaucoup plus petite. En fait, elle avait les dimensions d'une personne normale. En s'approchant les sœurs reconnurent leur autre ancêtre, Ezio Auditore.

Dans sa main, il avait une petite sphère en or, qui devait avoir la taille d'une balle de hand-ball.

« _E 'incredibile…_ » Murmura Leïla.

« Quoi? » Demanda sa petite sœur dans le même ton.

« C'est la Pomme d'Eden…Enfin l'une des Pommes d'Eden…Il doit en avoir 5 dans le monde… »

« C'est quoi la Pomme d'Eden? »

« C'est un artefact très puissant qui nous a été construit pas 'Ceux-Qui-Etaient-Là-Avant'. » Kate leva un sourcil à cette désignation, de toute évidence on ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux. « Il existe d'autres artéfacts; il y a l'épée d'Eden. Dans la mythologie Grecque, Persée a reçus l'épée d'Héphaïstos. Dans la mythologie Nordique, Sigmund entra en possession de l'épée le jour du mariage de sa soeur jumelle, Signy. Ce jour-là, Odin (le Dieu du savoir et de la guerre.) planta dans un arbre l'épée d'Eden, que Sigmund délogera. Il y a aussi le bâton d'Eden, ce même bâton que Moïse utilisa pour séparer la mer rouge en deux…Le bâton a été retrouvé par Ezio, mais maintenant il est enfouis au cœur du Vatican… Et enfin, il y a le Suaire, le drap que porta Jésus Christ, le jour de sa crucifixion… »

« A quoi sert cette pomme? »

« Seule, elle permet de créer des illusions et de contrôler les esprits humains. Combinée avec les autres artéfacts…qui peut le savoir? »

Doucement, les deux sœurs se rapprochèrent des statuts de leurs ancêtres. Arrivées près d'Ezio, elles s'arrêtèrent. Leïla leva sa main droite pour toucher la balle mais s'arrêta au dernier moment avant de se rétracter. Elle regarda le visage de pierre de son ancêtre avant de se diriger vers la statuts plus grande d'Altaïr, derrière celle d'Ezio.

Kate, elle, continua à fixer la balle dans la main d'Ezio. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose émanait d'elle, une sorte de puissance… Doucement, elle se rapprocha de la statuts, et leva la main doucement vers la sphère d'or. Du bout de ses doigts, elle toucha la balle.

Rien ne se produisit.

Rassurée, et légèrement déçu, Kate prit la balle entièrement dans sa main afin de la regarder plus attentivement. Utilisant sa vision d'aigle, elle put voir des ondes de pouvoirs émaner de la sphère.

« Kate? »

Celle-ci sursauta à la voix de sa sœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Lui demanda celle-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

« Rien, j'ai juste… »

« Il vaut mieux remettre la pomme à sa place. » Leïla leva la main pour attraper l'artefact, mais au moment ou ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec la balle, qui était toujours dans la main de Kate, la sphère se mit à briller si fort, que les deux sœur en fut éblouies.

Quand la lumière revint relativement normale et que les Beckett ré ouvrèrent leurs yeux, ce qu'elles virent devant elles, les figea sur place.

Trois Assassins leurs faisaient face. Deux hommes et une femme qui était au milieux. Les deux hommes avaient des tuniques Assassins plus ancienne, m'un encore plus que l'autre, alors que la femme en avait une qui ressemblait à celle des deux sœurs.

Bizarrement, Kate et Leïla savaient qui étaient les deux hommes, et quand ceux-ci retirèrent leur capuche, elles eurent la confirmation.

Devant elles se trouvaient, Altaïr et Ezio Auditore.

Ils ne disaient rien, mais souriaient doucement aux deux sœurs avec un regard doux, fière et réconfortant. La femme Assassin cachait toujours son identité alors que les deux hommes firent quelques pas vers les Beckett.

Leïla se prosterna immédiatement. C'était leurs ancêtres. Les deux Assassins les plus puissant et bons de toute l'histoire. Elle leur devait le plus grand respect. Kate mit quelques secondes avant de copier sa sœur.

Les deux ancêtres rirent doucement.

« Relevez-vous mes enfants. » Fit Altaïr avec un sourire.

« Que-Comment? » Balbutia Leïla.

« La Pomme d'Eden à beaucoup plus de pouvoir que vous ne le croyez. » Répondit-il.

« L'un d'eux est de savoir lorsque quelqu'un a besoins de réconfort morale. » Continua Ezio avec un fort accent Italien. « Dans ce cas ci, c'est de vous deux qu'il s'agit. »

Leïla et Kate échangèrent un regard, les deux hommes en firent autant.

« Nous connaissons le drame que vous avez traversées. » Leur dit Altaïr.

« Et l'épreuve que vous être en train de traverser. » Continua l'italien.

« La raison pour laquelle nous sommes venu ici en ce jour, n'a qu'un seul but. »

« Mais pas des moindres! » Sourit Ezio.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent encore plus des deux sœurs et posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule d'une des sœur et leur deuxième main attrapa celle de la deuxième sœur. Comme ça, chacun touchait l'autre.

« Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement pour vous dire, que vous n'êtes pas seule. » Continua Altaïr.

« On est peut-être mort, mais on est toujours là! » Rajouta l'italien.

« Vous êtes notre descendance. Vous êtes toutes les deux un peu comme nos enfant, nos filles… »

« Et la famille, c'est-ce qu'il y a de plus sacret au monde. » Finit Auditore.

« Je sais que vous vouliez sans doute plus d'aide de notre part… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Kate coupa son ancêtre Altaïr.

« Non, c'est exactement ce que nous avions besoins. »

A côté d'elle, Leïla, qui était dans le même état que sa sœur, approuva ses dire en hochant de la tête. Les deux hommes sourirent.

« Ils nous faut nous en aller maintenant. »

« Mais avant nous avons un dernier présent pour vous deux. » Leur dit Ezio avec un petit clin d'œil. Les deux Assassins s'écartèrent des deux sœurs afin de rejoindre la femme Assassin toujours inconnu.

« Disons que c'est un peu comme un cadeaux de départ! » S'exclama l'italien en souriant.

Les deux sœurs regardèrent confus, alors que la femme s'approcha de quelques pas vers elles avant d'enlever sa capuche qui cacher son visage.

Les yeux des deux sœurs s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc.

Non…Ce n'était quand même pas…

« Maman… » Souffla Kate.

* * *

**Dites, si l'un d'entre vous connais et aime le jeux vidéo Mass Effect, qu'il me le dise dans une reviews ou un mail (mon adresse est dans mon profile.) **

**Merci!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enfin, le chapitre 20! Bon il est petit je vous l'accorde, mais le problème c'est que je commence à manquer d'idée pour cette fic... :( Alors j'ai bien peur que les chapitres vont être plus long à arriver.**

**Néanmoins si vous avez une idée à me soumettre pour cette fic je suis preneuse. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous adore cette fic et je ne suis pas prête à l'abandonner croyez moi!**

**Enjoy!**

**La Croyance d'un Assassin**

**Chapitre 20:**

_Précédemment dans L a Croyance d'un Assassin:_

_« Mais avant nous avons un dernier présent pour vous deux. » Leur dit Ezio avec un petit clin d'œil. Les deux Assassins s'écartèrent des deux sœurs afin de rejoindre la femme Assassin toujours inconnu._

_« Disons que c'est un peu comme un cadeaux de départ! » S'exclama l'italien en souriant._

_Les deux sœurs regardèrent confus, alors que la femme s'approcha de quelques pas vers elles avant d'enlever sa capuche qui cacher son visage._

_Les yeux des deux sœurs s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc._

_Non…Ce n'était quand même pas…_

_« Maman… » Souffla Kate_.

* * *

Et maintenant la suite:

Les deux sœurs restèrent sous le choc de très longues secondes. Devant elles, se trouvait leur mère (morte…) Johanna Beckett. Celle-ci leur souriait sereinement, de la joie et de l'admiration dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait ses deux petites fille. (Enfin plus si petite maintenant.)

« Maman? Mais comment est-ce possible? » Demanda finalement Leïla en faisant un pas vers sa mère.

« Comme l'a dit ton ancêtre, la pomme est beaucoup puissante qu'elle semble être. » Lui répondit elle avec ce même petit air serein.

Entendre la voix de sa mère, sorti la jeune sœur Beckett de sa léthargie. Elle s'avança prudemment vers elle et lui tendit une main tremblante. Le sourire de Johanna s'accentua alors qu'elle attrapa la main de sa plus jeune fille dans la sienne.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le joues de Kate qui enlaça brusquement sa mère, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux et pleurant de plus belle. Leïla ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre leur étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi, toutes les trois pendant de longues minutes.

C'est Johanna qui brisa l'étreinte la première mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Malheureusement mes chéries, je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps. Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, grâce à la pomme, c'est exactement pour les même raisons qu'Altaïr et Ezio. Vous aviez toutes les deux besoins de réconfort et je suis venue vous en donner. »

« Dis nous qui t'a tué maman. » Ordonna presque Leïla avec un regard sérieux.

Johanna lui fit un sourire triste tout en lui caressant la joue.

« Vous savez toutes les deux très bien qui c'est. Katie l'a d'ailleurs tuée pour sauver son écrivain. »

La concernée rougit comme une adolescente quand sa mère désigna Castle comme _son_ écrivain. Johanna lui lança d'ailleurs un petit regard amusé quand elle vit ses joues devenirs rouges.

« Je ne parle pas du tueur à gage mais du traître que nous avons dans nos rands. »

Les deux sœurs se mirent à regarder leur mère avec anticipation et espoir. Mais Johanna ne leur fit qu'un petit sourire en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Vous devez vous douter que je ne peux pas vous donner cette information… » Les deux sœurs poussèrent un gémissement de frustration faisant rire légèrement leur mère. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, » Reprit-elle. « C'est que la réponse à votre question se trouve juste sous vos yeux. »

Kate et Leïla se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner vers leur mère.

« Ça ne nous aide pas du tout. » Dirent-elles en même temps.

Encore une fois, cela fit rire Johanna qui les prit, toutes les deux, dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous aime tellement mes chéries. Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manquée…Vous voir sans pouvoir vous parlez ou vous touchez… » Elle s'écarta légèrement d'elles afin de les regarder une nouvelle fois. « Je suis si fière de vous. »

Elle se tourna alors vers sa fille aînée à qui elle fit un petit sourire entendu. « Et toutes mes félicitation Leïla. J'ai toujours voulu être grand-mère. »

La concernée se figea, surprise que sa mère sache son secret de trois jours. Kate, elle, se tourna vers sa grande sœur, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Wow, je savais que tu avais un petit faible pour ce Kaïdan mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point là! »

Leïla se racla la gorge gênée.

« Kaïdan et moi, sortons ensemble depuis près d'un an. Je n'est appris ma grossesse il n'y a que quelques jours. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Un an? Et comment ça se fait que je n'ais pas été mise au courant? » S'injuria sa petite sœur.

« Parce que ça ne te regardais pas? »

« Comment ça, ça ne me regardais pas? Je suis ta sœur je te signal. Les sœurs se disent tout! Tu sais tout sur Castle et moi! »

« Ouais…pas par choix. »

Johanna regarda ses deux filles se disputer en souriant avec tendresse. Finalement, elle les arrêta en posant une main sur le joue de chacune.

« Mes chéries, je dois y aller. »

« Quoi? Non… »

Les deux sœurs qui, un instant plus tôt, se disputaient comme deux gamines, c'étaient maintenant liées afin de protester le départ de sa mère, brisant pratiquement le cœur de celle-ci lorsqu'elle vit leur mine affreusement triste. Elle les interrompit une seconde fois.

« Je sais que c'est dure, mais il ne fait pas abuser du pouvoir de la pomme. Ne vous en faite pas, je serais toujours là… »

« Maman… »

« Une dernière chose, prenez soin de votre père. »

« S'il te plait maman… »

« Au revoir mes chéries. »

De nouveaux, une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce, faisant perdre connaissance aux sœurs Beckett. Quand la lumière s'éteint, leur mère, Altaïr et Ezio avaient disparut et la pomme inerte, au sol.

Quand Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la petite infirmerie de la Villa Auditore. Clignant les yeux afin de mieux voir, elle vit sa sœur toujours inconsciente sur le lit d'a côté, Kaïdan assis près d'elle et enfin Rick qui était, lui aussi assis sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Quand l'écrivain remarqua son réveil, un sourire illumina ses traits.

« Hey Kate. Bon retour parmi nous. »

« Hey… » Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'y s'est passé? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvra la bouche pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec la pomme mais elle fut interrompu.

« On a vu notre mère. » Fit la voix de Leïla qui avait toujours les yeux fermés dans son lit.

« Quoi? » Les deux hommes se regardèrent confus.

« Grâce à la Pomme d'Eden. » Continua Kate.

Kaïdan dû comprendre de quoi elle parlait parce que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, de toute évidence surpris, alors que l'écrivain avait l'air plus confus que jamais. Prenant pitié de lui, Kate lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était la pomme, ses pouvoirs, etc.

« Donc si je comprend bien…Vous avez parlez à vos deux ancêtres morts depuis plusieurs siècles et à votre mère? » Demanda confirmation Castle.

« C'est bien ça. » Acquiesça les deux sœurs.

« Oh. Et l'un d'eux vous ont dit qui était la taupe. »

« Bah non. Tout ce que notre mère nous a dis c'est que la solution était juste en face de nos yeux. »

« Ça n'aide pas du tout. » Répondit Castle.

« C'est exactement ce qu'on lui a dit. » Dit Kate.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça. » Commença Leïla en se redressant dans le lit. « Mais j'ai plein de choses à faire moi. »

« Et moi, il faut que je prenne une douche. » Continua sa petite sœur en faisant de même. Elle se leva, aidée par Castle et se dirigea vers la sortis mais avant de passer la porte elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur et Kaïdan.

« Oh, au fait Kaïdan? »

« Oui? »

« Félicitation, je suis sûr que tu feras un père formidable. »

« Quoi? » S'écria le jeune homme de toute évidence surpris, alors que Leïla se figea sur place avant de fusiller sa petite sœur de regard.

« Génial, merci Kate. »

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire gênée.

« Oups. »

* * *

**Assez petit chapitre désolée. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de _Blood History, One Night _et_ What We Stand For _dans le courant de la semaine prochaine mais pas de promesses.**


End file.
